Jogando com o Belga
by playingwiththebelgian
Summary: 22 participantes. Um apresentador. Uma ilha. Mesma coisa de sempre.
1. Capítulo 0 - Audições

**Audições**

* * *

**Lucas**

*Um quarto cheio de papel espalhados*

Lucas: Opa, eu sou o Lucas, e você pode apostar que você me quer no seu show. Tipo, eu realmente sei fazer TUDO, não, sem brincadeira. Cozinhar? Tranquilo. Dançar? Cantar? No papo? Mentir? Aí eu sou um profissional.

Me formei e tô esperando um tempo por que aparentemente eles não aceitam que eu trabalhe com só 17 anos, tenho que esperar pelo menos mais um, então, como tá um saco ficar de férias sem fazer nada, eu quero entrar nesse show.

Haha, zoeira, falei que era profissional da mentira.

* * *

**Cecília**

*Em um pódio, com um caderno na mão*

Cecília: Para mostrar que tenho capacidades de ser líder e ter argumentos convincentes seja na minha carreira política quanto em minha carreira de direito, estou querendo participar de seu pequeno programa.

O time que me tiver como líder, marque minhas palavras, terá o melhor de si extraído de cada componente, garantindo o maior número de vitórias possíveis. Também não faço milagres, apesar de que preciso parecer que faço, assim ganho mais crédito no mercado.

Enfim, os desleixados sofrerão em minha mão. Irei ganhar esse jogo, com estratégia e com meu senso de liderança.

* * *

**Nicollas**

*Nicollas está no computador, jogando Lol*

?: Beleza, Nicollas, me diz porque você quer participar desse programa?

Nicollas: Eu... não quero?

?: Certeza?

Nicollas: Sim, certeza. Ei, você tá gravando?! *Pula pra cortar a gravação*

* * *

**Bárbara Alves**

*Batendo na câmera, confusa*

Bárbara Alves: Isso tá ligado? Huh, mano, como eu vejo se tá ligado? Se a luz tiver verdinha? Mas tá verde! Ah, então quando tiver vermelha? Beleza, valeu!

*Ela volta pro foco da câmera*

Bárbara Alves: Hm... beleza, é só apertar aqui pra eu começar então, né?

*Câmera corta*

* * *

**Diogo**

*Num campo de futebol*

Diogo: Eu sei que sou uma minoria e que minorias nunca ganham esses Reality-Shows, mas eu pretendo mudar isso. Tenho fama de ladrão e mentiroso no colégio, pelo simples motivo de ser preto, já que meus amigos gostam de fazer umas piadas racistas.

Sei que muitas vezes é brincadeira, mas as vezes me ofendem.

Por isso, vou mostrar que posso ganhar esse jogo, e vou trapacear o necessário pra isso. Quer dizer, isso é meio contraditário, ehh...

* * *

**Ana Carolina**

*Dirigindo*

Ana: Bom, olá, sou uma menina independente, e uma boa candidata pra esse seu reality-show. Tenho várias qualidades, como minha atenção...

?: OLHA PRA FRENTE!

Ana: Minha coordenação...

?: Caramba, o caminhão passou raspando!

Ana: E consigo manter minha calma em situações difíceis

?: Mulher não sabe dirigir mesmo, né?

*Ela pega e dá um soco pra fora da tela*

Ana: Por isso, sei que vou aproveitar muito aí, me escolham! *Ela faz uma curva brusca*

* * *

**Yuri**

*Na academia, fazendo Supino*

Yuri: E aí rapaziada, tô aqui na academia pra mostrar o quanto vocês devem me escolher! Serei um competidor forte e competente, ágil e zoador, então eu sei que vou fazer amizades fácil e chegar longe.

Sem falar que não sou fino como muitos daí que tem que começar a tomar bomba, hehe.

*A câmera diminui o zoom, mostrando a máquina, que só tá com um peso bem pequeno*

Dá um descanso que é difícil falar e malhar ao mesmo tempo, valeu, hehe. *Desconcertado*

* * *

**Luiza**

*Num campo*

Luiza: Beleza, povo? Quando soube dessa competição, eu sabia que tinha que entrar, como sou uma garota muito da cidade, nada do campo, nada matuta, sei que isso é pra mim. Apesar de não ser matuta, gosto muito de músicas como forró e tal, mas, isso é só gosto, e como eu gosto de festas grandes, isso já prova um pouco que eu não sou matuta, haha.

*Um cara passa num cavalo atrás*

Luiza: Então, me escolham, que eu vou agitar muito o show de vocês! Vote.

* * *

**Otávio**

*Com um chapéu de militar, poster do Che Guevara atrás*

Otávio: Atenção, soldados, agora é guerra! EU, Otávio, irei mudar o rumo dessa competição, com punhos de aço! Causarei uma revolução, nenhum competidor será suprimido! Todos ficarão livres!

Até a hora de eu enganá-los e começar uma ditadura, e todos cairão, um por um, hahaha! É melhor que meu plano de controlar o mercado de remédio mudando a fórmula pra viciar.

?: Já falei que é meio contraditório esse poster de Che Guevara ali?

Otávio: Mas ele é minha inspiração, eu uso os métodos dele! Só subvertidos pra eu me dar bem depois.

* * *

**Thaís**

*Fazendo um bolo*

Thaís: Oi, gente, sou Thaís, e aposto que você me quer na competição! Quando anunciaram que precisavam de participantes eu me inscrevi logo pois eu gosto bastante desse negócio de competição e dessas histórias aí como eu sei fazer bolo e sei que pessoal que cozinha geralmente chega longe nessas competições já que a comida desses acampamentos geralmente são ruins eu decidi ver se conseguia fazer minha audição fazendo um bolo já que geralmente eu faço bolo pro aniversário do povinho e dos meus amigos e falando de amigos eu consigo fazer amigos super fácilmente e não tem problema apesar de quando me irritarem eu as vezes ficar de rancor e brava e tal mas nunca é demais a ponto de criar problema então vocês devem me escolher por isso e por muitas outras coisas, eu fiz uma lista aqui pra mostrar minhas qualidades *cai a bateria da câmera*

* * *

**Aécio**

*Na janela de um ônibus*

Aécio: Opa, tá gravando? Beleza! Aqui é Aécio das brodage, EHB que owna, promoção vê os video do Kidd Kaoss aê e eu tô aqui pra mandar umas mensagem pro povo. Primeiro, que aqui é no busão pra Fortaleza, viagem do D&D porque menina não dá XP, aí a gente aproveita e passa na Con lá que eu conheço um povo do Cosplay.

Mas agora a gente tá entrando numa tangente e a minha mensagem inicial é que nós é vida loka e que quero entrar no seu show pra zoar e trollar com o povo, principalmente com os nego, haha, mentira, racismo é crime e eu só faço piada com meus amigo de zoagem.

Beleza me escolhe aí, viu, subscribe to Kidd Kaoss EHB.

* * *

**Ana Sofia**

*Em Harvard*

Ana Sofia: Diretamente de Harvard, falando pra você, sobre o lançamento do meu novo livro, Viagem ao Centro do Núcleo da Terra. Opa, ah, essa entrevista é só as seis, e o encontro com Obama? Atrasou pra amanhã? Avisa pra ele que eu vou falar com a rainha da inglaterra, então vê se dá pra ser *vê uma agenda* daqui a 15 dias? Vou pra Washington logo depois estabelecer umas novas leis.

Enfim, acho que devo participar desse programa. No caso, provavelmente vou ficar saindo de helicóptero pra realizar alguns trabalhos voluntários em Uganda, mas o resto é tranquilo, e provavelmente vai melhorar minha imagem.

*Recebe uma ligação* Obama, eu falei pra marcar com antecedência! Quem se importa se a Michelle teve um ataque cardíaco? Responsabilidades em primeiro lugar!

* * *

**Douglas**

*No quarto, CS*

Douglas: Beleza, cara, vai ficar aí parado ou algo assim? Se mexe!

Não, véi, não faz isso não. Caramba! SE MEXE direito! Por que tu tá usando escudinho? Olha aí, morreu. Cara, deixa eu botar um pouco de Beatles pra me acalmar e tal.

Ei, que é isso, tá gravando o que?

Ana: Sua entrada pra aquela competição, bobo.

Douglas: Mas por que eu participaria.

Ana: Sei lá, os 100 mil reais, e por que tem a chance de nós dois entrarmos.

Douglas: Tá, beleza, manda a fita aí.

Ana: Você podia ser mais compreensivo.

Douglas: *Balançando a cabeça com a música dos Beatles*

Ana: Aff...

* * *

**Fernanda**

*Frente da Faculdade de Odontologia*

Eu realmente preciso de um descanso *desvia de um buraco no chão* Tô com a minha agenda muito muito cheia, e tô pensando em trancar o curso por um tempo, passar por aí, relaxar *Um caminhão passa por uma poça, quase a molhando* Ainda não sei como o curso de Odontologia tem aula de manhã, tarde, noite, e sábado, enquando Medicina só tem aula a tarde três dias da semana, mas sabendo minha sorte *cai um vaso de petúnias perto dela* eu sabia que ia acontecer algo assim mesmo.

Também tô prestes a ficar gripada, com laringite de novo, enfim, realmente preciso de um descanso. *Cai um piano perto dela, depois uma árvore do lado* Bom, parece que minha sorte está mudando! *Vai desviar do piano mas tropeça numa rachadura e cai numa poça* Ou não.

* * *

**Pedro Felipe**

*Estúdio*

Pedro: E aí povo, eu vim aqui tocar uma música pra vocês.

Primeiro eu tenho que afinar espera aí um tiquinho. Calma, tá quase no som. *Pega papéis* Coméque começa mesmo? Ah, com Fá. Hm... dá pra fazer Fá Menor? Deixa eu ver. Eí, me empresta o videogame aí por um pouco. *Pega um 3DS* Aê Mario, vai lá, pula!

Opa, eu tenho que tocar a música mesmo, né? Beleza.

*Começa a tocar*

Sábado de sol, aluguei um caminhão, pra sair com a galera, pra comer feijão. Chegando lá, mas que vergonha. Só tinha maconha. Os maconheiro, tava doidão, querendo meu feijão.

Aí repete umas 6 vez aí, falou.

* * *

**Rebecca**

*No quarto rosa, cheio de pelúcias*

Rebecca: Primeiro, eu quero falar, que eu não tenho bigode. Se parecer, é reflexo de luz, e nada mais disso. Segundo, eu sei que sou uma candidata perfeita pro seu programa, pois todo reality-show precisa de uma menina fofa que nem eu, fofa não de gorda mas de bonita e não venha dizer que eu estou gorda por favor, mas enfim.

Sei que todo reality-show precisa de uma menina fofa que não faz nada e chega longe, e eu sei muito bem fazer isso. Sou bonita, tenho uma voz legal, e sou muito inocente! *Um urso de pelúcia cai, revelando revistas de machos em cueca. Rebecca se ruboriza* Inocente, inocente! *Ela tampa a câmera*

* * *

**Rodrigo Queiroz**

*No 3DS*

Rodrigo: Opa, gente, beleza? Eu tô querendo meio que dar uma fugidinha, por que eu acabei comprando muitos jogos e revendendo, lucrando demais, e sabe como o povo age quando se sente enganado né?

Apesar de eles poderem não ter comprado e não ter criado problema, apesar de que aí eu não ganhava o dinheiro, mas aí eles procuravam outra pessoa que tinha o negócio, pegavam por um preço mais razoável, e não me denunciavam na alfândega comercial do país de estar revendendo sem pagar impostos e com lucro acima do comum.

Enfim, se vocês quiserem me botar no show, pra eu escapar um pouco, já que ninguém vê programas do Canadá, eu vou estar em algum lugar de Quebec, com um 3DS da Triforce, provavelmente jogando Pushmo.

* * *

**Natália**

*Em um campo*

?: Opa, eu sou muito legal, sou forte, faíscante, e outras palavras com F! Não, não aquela palavra com F. Mas enfim, vocês devem me escolher, vê essa cambalhota!

*A fita vai assim, com essa pessoa misteriosa fazendo coisas durante horas. Depois, corta pra uma sala escura, com olhos vermelhos na parede*

Natália: Eles estão te vendo *lambe os lábios* Eles vão te pegar, hahaha. :)

* * *

**Guilherme**

*Na frente de um poster de Dota*

Guilherme: Cara, é simples, você precisa de alguém como eu no teu jogo. Eu sou forte, inteligente, astuto, e consigo me recuperar de tudo, mesmo quando meu frag tá baixo no jogo eu recupero e vou pelo top e destruo a torre e pá. Quem se importa com o colégio e coisas assim?

O negócio é que minhas skillz em dota são surpreendentes e eu vou ownar todos os jogadores de LoL *com nojo* nessa competição. É tudo noob.

* * *

**Bárbara Brito**

*Quadra de vôlei*

Bárbara Brito: Oi, eu sei que vocês geralmente precisam da garota loira, burrinha, festeira que não tem medo de fazer brincadeira e falar o que pensa, e as vezes fazer estratégias mas que sempre falham e tal, então, sou seu estereótipo perfeito.

Bêzinho acha que é uma boa que eu saia um pouco dos estudos pra que ele possa recuperar o ano perdido e eu acho que é uma ideia legal, mas eu realmente quero participar pois eu soube que os desafios realmente exercitam bastante a perna e apesar de serem um pouco mais brutais, ainda é melhor que ir pra academia do prédio. Alguns seres que andam por lá me dão medo.

* * *

**Rafael**

Rafael: Opa, aqui é o Rafael, e eu vou mostrar que eu consigo fazer tudo tranquilo. Pra isso, vou jogar um pouco de Minecraft, que é um jogo que eu nunca joguei antes na minha vida.

Nicollas: *pelo skype* Sou de prova, mas é sério que tu quer entrar nesse show?

Rafael: Fazer o quê, segunda entrada. E pode ter umas meninas legais lá. Mas enfim. Vamos começar?

Nicollas: *pelo skype* Bora, a primeira coisa que tu tem que fazer é pegar madeira. Certo? Eu vou fazer uma casa de madeira normal mesmo, com uma porta simples, só pra gente se estabelecer, okay?

Okay?

Rafael: Rapidinho, tô lutando contra o Enderdragon aqui.

Nicollas: ... *chamada desligada*

* * *

**Mirella**

*Num salão de balé*

Mirella: Olá, sou Mirella, futura arquiteta e dançarina. Adoro dançar, como é meio claro, e sou boa no que faço. Gosto muito de festejar, porque em festas, geralmente existem danças, mas apesar de gostar de fazer brincadeiras e de me divertir de mais de uma maneira, sou muito inteligente.

Por exemplo, preverei que minha audição será a última na lista de audições. Como sei disso, você pode perguntar? Análise de padrões, análise de sistemas, e, analisando como o prédio de vocês é situado, qual fita seria analisada por último.

Inteligente, ágil, saudável, uma combinação muito boa, e acredite, o show vai ser diferente comigo nele.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Conhecendo o Povo

**Capítulo 1 - Conhecendo o povo**

**(Nota: Personalidade de algumas pessoas foi exagerada pra criação de conflitos, conflitos que só aconteceram uma vez estão sendo criados de novo, então, não se preocupe, nada aqui é uma indireta pra vida real, e eu tento me limitar a piadas que a gente faz na escola também)**

Chris: Opa, e aí galera, beleza? Bem-vindos de volta a Wawanakwa, Ilha dos Desafios, onde 22 novos competidores irão se encontrar pra lutar por 100.000 doláres. Teremos desafios mortais, comidas nojentas, câmeras em toda parte, e muito mais surpresas nesse jogo. Vamos conhecer nossos participantes!

*Um barco chega, carregando Lucas*

Chris: Lucas, beleza, como tu tá?

Lucas: Tranquilo, cara, pronto pra brincadeira.

Chris: Cansado de não ficar fazendo nada?

Lucas: Haha, óbvio, óbvio. Aqui pelo menos eu relaxo mais ainda, conheço novas pessoas, e me divirto.

Chris: Sim... sim... é, você vai conhecer novas pessoas.

Lucas: Essa pausa foi estranha... mas não me importo, realmente.

Chris: Pronto pra chegar até o fim?

Lucas: Nah, se o pessoal for variado mesmo, deve ter gente mais carismática, forte e ágil pra vencer. Tô aqui realmente mais pra me distrair mesmo.

Chris: Pensei que você era bom em tudo.

Lucas: Sim, não fico travado, sei fazer tudo direito. Mas isso não significa que eu sou melhor que todo mundo. Pelo menos não em tudo.

Chris: Beleza.

Lucas: Ah, e onde tem tomada pra recarregar meu 3DS?

Chris: Não tem tomada aqui não, cara, pensei que você sabia dessas coisas.

Lucas: Eu sei que tem. Teu trailer deve ter Jacuzzi, geladeira, coisas que precisam de energia. Então é bom tu me dizer, ou então eu acho e roubo do mesmo jeito.

Chris: Tá, depois te digo então. Vamos conhecer um próximo participante, Cecília!

Lucas: Huh?

*Cecília chega e sai do barco*

Cecília: Olá, senhor Chris. Encantada, ou não, em conhecê-lo.

Chris: Uma recepção boa, beleza!

Lucas: Cara, ela falou 'ou não'.

Cecília: Sim, já pode parar de estragar a 'piada'. E Lucas, por que você tá aqui?

Lucas: "Me formei", nada pra fazer, passando o tempo. Surpreso em você ter vindo, e, claro, ser escolhida.

Cecília: Haha, que engraçado. Enfim, tenho que treinar minhas técnicas de liderança. Isso é só um treino pra mim, e minha vitória tá provavelmente garantida.

Lucas: É o que todos dizem, mas geralmente o tipo 'certinho' nunca ganha nada.

Cecília: Eu posso não ser certinha se necessário, e fique sabendo que não só vou falar, também irei agir. Então, por favor, cala a boca.

Lucas: Tranquilo, relaxa aí, haha.

Chris: Drama, ótimo!

Lucas: Pelo menos, por minha parte, eu não ligo não. E se eu for do time dela, tô tranquilo, sei que vou fazer meu melhor nos desafios, mesmo se não me importar se não ganhar.

Cecília: Só que se 'seu melhor' não for suficiente, aí você vai começar a ligar.

Lucas: Okay, okay, como falei, relaxa.

Chris: Vamos ver mais um participante!

*Mais um barco chega*

Nicollas: Lucas, Cecília, beleza? Também nesse inferno que não queriam fazer parte?

Lucas: Nah, tô relaxando aqui, fiz a audição por mim mesmo, não por livre e espontânea pressão. Ah, não tô reclamando, mas não é só meio suspeito que de 22 participantes, até agora, três são da nossa sala?

Nicollas: Agora que tu fala, é meio improvável, mas tá de boa. Aliança?

Lucas: Não sou muito pra fazer estratégia no começo do jogo, mas tranquilo, se a gente cair no mesmo time a gente vota na mesma pessoa e tal.

Cecília: Seria melhor se a aliança fosse secreta, não?

Lucas: Na verdade, não. Alianças secretas geralmente falham, pois alguém descobre que tá tendo, e aí começam a eliminá-la por ser uma ameaça.

Cecília: Como você sabe tanto de reality-show?

Lucas: Eu escrevo algumas histórias, leio outras, o de sempre.

Nicollas: Só falta acabar uma, né?

Lucas: Quem sabe.

Chris: Sim, certo, Lucas é rei dos reality-shows, vai até apresentar a próxima temporada, mas podemos ir pro próximo participante?

Cecília: Por favor, o mais rápido que os times se formem, o mais rápido eu vou poder liderar um dos times, e o mais rápido que cada desafio acontece, e o mais rápido que eu ganhe o prêmio.

Nicollas: Tá meio convencida, ela não?

Lucas: É, vai sair cedo, provavelmente.

Cecília: Já pode parar de falar pelas costas, tá bom?

Nicollas: A gente não tá nem cochichando nem nada, é meio pra tu que estamos falando também.

*Mais um barco chega*

Bárbara Alves: Olha, é o povo da minha sala!

Lucas: Chris. Você só escolheu gente da nossa sala, né?

Chris: Talvez...

Lucas: É inteligente isso. Já se tem conflitos, amizades mais próximas, e casais, desde o começo. Sem falar que a gente já sabe as "fraquezas" dos outros e tal. Só não vai acontecer muita coisa louca, provavelmente.

Chris: Eu acho que vai, e sim, obrigado.

Bárbara Alves: Oi Lucas, oi Cecília, oi Tobias.

Nicollas: É Nicollas.

Bárbara Alves: Tá, Tadeu!

Nicollas: Nem perto.

Lucas: E Tobias pelo menos tinha sentido.

Cecília: Como assim?

Bárbara Alves: Oi, Camila!

Cecília: Você.. você acabou de acertar meu nome antes! Chris, é sério, se apressa, o menos tempo que eu passe com esses três aí, melhor.

Chris: Tá bom, tá bom, calma. Que venha o próximo barco!

*Não vem nenhum barco*

Chris: Huh, que estranho...

*Vem um bote no horizonte*

Chris: Ele tá vindo no bote?

Lucas: Uh, quem é?

Nicollas: Calma, deixa eu só ativar o Zoom na minha visão.

Cecília: Engraçado, deixa eu pegar meus binóculos aqui.

Nicollas: Você trouxe um binóculo?

Cecília: Nunca se sabe quando um será útil.

Nicollas: Então você deve ter uma Katana aí também. Nunca se sabe quando uma será útil.

Cecília: Eu só trago coisas realmente importantes!

Nicollas: Claro, porque saber quem tá naquele bote é muito importante! Ele já tá chegando, só nessa discussão de você tá falando se algo é útil ou não.

Cecília: Você que tá falando idiotice! Sem falar, que sim, é útil! Em algum desafio, caso tenha alguma coisa longe, a gente pode ver sem se aproximar.

Nicollas: Sim, e isso aonde? Na floresta? Com árvores em todo canto? Vai ser difícil ter uma visão não-obstruída. Na praia? Onde tudo é plano e dá pra ver tudo sem binóculo? Claro, MUITO útil.

Cecília: Ainda é mais útil que você.

Bárbara Alves: Ei, Carolina, não xinga Barnabé não!

Cecília: E do que ela. Não, com certeza mais útil do que ela.

Bárbara Alves: Isso magoa, Cerca.

Cecília: Isso não é nem um nome! É um objeto!

Bárbara Alves: Me calei..

Lucas: Nicollas, você meio que preparou o insulto dela aí.

Nicollas: É, eu sei, ainda tenho que ser mais rápido com as palavras, e prever essas reações. Louis CK me ensinou muito, mas ainda não estou pronto.

Cecília: Enfim, vamos ver quem está ao longe.  
Diogo: Precisa não, já cheguei aqui enquanto vocês ficavam com esse papo idiota.

Chris: Diogo, bem vindo!

Diogo: Opa, Chris.

Lucas: Ah, Diogo, iupi.

Diogo: Animado em ver você também. Por que só tem gente da sala aqui?

Nicollas: O Chris aí acha que é uma ideia boa isso.

Diogo: Então só vai ter gente da sala? Boa, dá pra fazer mais estratégia.

Cecília: É, e já que você é um estrategísta nato.

Diogo: Se eu soubesse o que é nato, eu me sentiria ofendido.

Bárbara Alves: Não é aquilo da goiaba, um tipo, sei lá?

Cecília: Isso é nata.

Bárbara Alves: Ah, então é aquele animal que mia? Diogo, Cecília tá te chamando de bonito. Eu não acho, mas gosto é gosto.

Diogo: Huh, okay?

Nicollas: Cara, isso é "gato". Como você não sabe essa palavra?

Bárbara Alves: Isso é bonito então? Quero conhecer ele, se até homem diz que ele é.

Lucas: Esquece. Bom, Diogo, nato significa 'natural'. Ou seja, um estrategista nato é um ótimo estrategista, porque estratégia corre em seu sangue.

Bárbara Alves: E não dói não? Pensei que só era pra correr oxigênio no sangue.  
Cecília: Corre muito mais, e isso foi uma metáfora.

Bárbara Alves: Metáfora é o que mesmo?

Diogo: O melhor é ignorar. Isso vai continuar o dia inteiro.

Lucas: Surpreendentemente, Diogo tá certo.

Chris: Certo, apesar de eu amar essa confusão, Diogo, porque você veio no bote?

Nicollas: Classe baixa, teve que vir remando *cobre a boca* Ops, tamo na TV né, o pessoal não vai saber que é piada. Vão me processar?

Lucas: Não, relaxa, por que tu acha que o Chris veio fazer esse troço no Canadá? Muita coisa é permitida aqui.

*Um pato passa com uma AK-47*

Lucas: Como aves portarem armas, claro.  
Cecília: Isso não é lógico!

Diogo: Você não é lógica!

Cecília: E esse xingamento foi infantil. ENFIM, estamos um tempão sem progredir por causa da idiotice de vocês todos. Por que você veio no bote?

Diogo: Bom, quando o capitão me viu, pensou que eu era um ladrão e que queria roubar o barco. Eu não sou ladrão, claro, apesar de vocês fazerem piadas sobre isso. Enfim, eu fugi por um tempo, roubei o bote salva-vidas, e vim pra cá com ele. Não ia nadar, claro.

Lucas: Porque ia se dissolver, óbvio.

Diogo: Sim, continua fazendo piada.

Nicollas: E só eu percebo a contradição nessa história dele?

Cecília: Não, é meio óbvio. Esse tal "não-ladrão", roubou o bote salva-vidas.

Diogo: Mas foi por sobrevivência! Ele tinha um facão!

Nicollas: Sim, Diogo, é o que todos os ladrões e pobres dizem, mas, bom, no geral é tudo negro mesmo.

Cecília: Essas suas "piadas" são repulsivas.

Lucas: Mas são exatamente o que são, piadas. E são só com Diogo. Afinal, Nicollas, por exemplo, tem uma namorada *faz aspas com os dedos* "negra".

Cecília: Por que o entre aspas?

Lucas: Porque ela é inteligente, óbvio.

Nicollas: Hehe. Mas é isso, ela realmente não liga que eu faça isso. Também, eu só faço com Diogo, já que sou dono dele. E muitas das nossas piadas são mais piadas com os estereótipos em si. Mas realmente, Aécio precisa estar aqui.

Diogo: Pra eu sofrer mais, não, obrigado.

Nicollas: Mais de um ano inteiro e tu ainda não sabe que é brincadeira?

Bárbara Alves: E quem tava dirigindo o barco quando ele tava te seguindo?

Lucas: Isso... é até uma pergunta razoável.

Ana Carolina: Eu vi um barco preso em uma pedra lá atrás, se isso responde sua pergunta.

Nicollas: Você tava dirigindo ele?

Cecília: Eu quero que você saiba que eu dirijo muito bem, e se ela dirige mal, não é generalização com mulheres.

Ana Carolina: Haha, muito engraçado.

Lucas: Cuidado Nicollas, se o pai dela ouvir isso. Com Douglas ele é limpeza, mas você sabe as ameaças que ele fez a Aécio.

Ana Carolina: Ainda com essa piada de eu e Aécio? Vocês sabem que nós não tivemos nada!

Lucas: Ou isso é o que você conta, haha. Mas relaxa, é mais piada com Aécio que qualquer coisa.

Cecília: Só que ele não tá aqui pra ouvir.

Lucas: Não deixa de ser uma piada.

Chris: Enfim, Ana Carolina, bem-vinda!

Ana Carolina: Obrigado, um olá decente!

Nicollas: Tu sabe que a gente só tá de zoeira.

Diogo: Olá, Aninha, tudo bem?

Lucas: Não adianta, cara, ela já fez o comentário sarcástico. Qualquer olá decente agora não vale nada.

Bárbara Alves: Então não dá pra comer mais.

Cecília: Não dá pra saber se ela tá fazendo uma piada ou se tá falando sério.

Lucas: Sabe, eu não ficaria surpreso.

Bárbara Alves: Porque eu vim pra cá, eu só queria me divertir...

Nicollas: Se divirta! Só não fale.

Bárbara Alves: Acho que consigo isso.

Diogo: Nicollas, obrigado. Agora não precisaremos mais ouví-la.

Ana Carolina: Isso é meio cruel, não?

Cecília: Você não tá aqui desde o começo.

Lucas: Nem você. Eu fui o primeiro a chegar.

Cecília: Você sabe que é desde Bárbara chegar. Não tenta bancar o engraçadinho.

Lucas: Haha, relaxa, é só brincadeira. É muito fácil irritar você. Tipo como Diogo. Só que fofo.

Cecília: Fofo? Você tá tentando 'dar em cima de mim'? Saiba que não vai colar. Eu não vim aqui pra relacionamentos, principamente com pessoas 'brincalhonas como você'

Lucas: Não, tipo, o que eu tô dizendo, é que meninas 'duronas' como você, Tsundere, que se defendem do mundo se irritando com todos, e só depois de muito tempo começam a 'relaxar', sempre são fofas quando bravas. É uma lei universal, básicamente.

Nicollas: Pensei que você não gostava tanto de anime pra saber desses termos.

Lucas: E não sei, descubri isso em Phoenix Wright. Lá tem uma personagem básicamente igual a Cecília, só que alemã e com um chicote. Falaram sobre a personagem com esse termo, fui procurar no google, e vou te contar, o Safe Search não é Safe porcaria nenhuma. A maioria das imagens que aparecem são sobre S&M.

Bárbara Alves: O que é isso?

Ana Carolina: É melhor você não saber.

Lucas: Enfim, isso me lembra, que alívio que Cecília não tem um chicote. A gente realmente taria ferrado caso ela tivesse um.

Cecília: *Tirando um chicote da bolsa* Sabia que ia ter um uso pra isso.

Nicollas: É cara, tu falou isso muito cedo.

Lucas: Opa, falou então, eu vou dar uma saidinha aqui. *Sai correndo* Até daqui a pouco, galera!

Diogo: Fica aí, talvez tu goste desse S&M!

Cecília: Faça mais uma piada com isso e você é o próximo na lista do chicote. *Sai atrás de Lucas*

Diogo: Opa, tá bom, não falo mais!

Ana Carolina: Ainda bem que os dois se foram, temos menos gente aqui, e tá menos confuso. Se com 6 já tem essa animação toda, imagina com 22.

Chris: Exatamente o que eu previ escolhendo todos da mesma sala.

Ana Carolina: Ah, então só vai ter gente da nossa sala? Douglas tem mais chance de vir então.

Nicollas: E lembre-se, o confessionário não é pra esse tipo de coisa.

Ana Carolina: Cala a boca.

Cecília: Lucas, vem cá, não vou te machucar. *Estala o chicote*

Lucas: Mentira, eu sei que você vai!

Ana Carolina: *Baixinho, pra Cecília não escutar* Haha, isso é até fofo.

Bárbara: Tarsília é meio rude, porém.

Nicollas: Beleza, aqui é o plano. Aninha, assim que possível, rouba o chicote dela, e os prováveis chicotes substitutos que ela tem. Esconde, aí a gente tá livre pra fazer as piadas dos dois como um 'casal'. Lucas nem vai ligar, mas vai ser massa pra Cecília se irritar.

Ana Carolina: Por que eu?

Nicollas: Por que vai ser separado em cabana de meninos e meninas. Eu sou zoador, mas tenho meus princípios. E uma namorada. Então não. Você entra na cabana das meninas e faz isso.

Ana Carolina: Beleza, vai ser divertido de todo jeito.

Diogo: Hipocrisia, héin? Tava reclamando de quando a gente fazia piada de tu e Aécio.

Ana Carolina: É, mas é diferente.

Diogo: Como?

Ana Carolina: Eu não sou o alvo da piada nesse caso. Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco.

Bárbara Alves: Engraçado, quando falam isso comigo é sempre pimenta no c-

Nicollas: *Interrompido* Zoar com os outros e reclamar quando for zoado. É assim que deve ser. Amém.

Diogo: Você é ateu!

Nicollas: Sim, e?

Chris: Vamos ver o próximo participante?

Nicollas: Tá, eu permito.

*Chega mais um barco. Yuri sai dele*

Yuri: Opa, Nicollas, tás muito gordo, é bom ir pra academia malhar um pouco.

Nicollas: Não, obrigado.

Yuri: Tu também nego, vai tomar bomba, beleza? Talvez assim tu pare de rejeitar mulher.

Diogo: Eu estou esperando a pessoa certa, não quero qualquer oferecida.

Yuri: Sim, sei. Tô ligado. Viado.

Diogo: Cala boca, Yuri. Tu também não tem um histórico muito bom com essas piadas não.

Yuri: Tá, tá. Por que só tem gente da nossa sala aqui?

Chris: Eu só escolhi gente da sua sala por que vai ter mais drama e confusão. Quer saber, vou fazer uma placa explicando isso. Explicar o motivo pra os próximos 15 que chegarem só vai tomar mais tempo.

Yuri: 15? 22 - 15 é 7. Só tem 5 aqui.

Ana Carolina: Cecília tá perseguindo Lucas ali.

Yuri: Quer dizer que finalmente Lucas tá com mulher atrás dele?

Nicollas: Bom, acho que é a primeira vez que a mulher tá com um chicote, pelo menos.

Yuri: Tá, limpeza. Diogo, tu vai votar em quem eu mandar, ok?

Diogo: Tu acha que tu tem capacidade de liderar alguma aliança? Mesmo se a gente combinar voto, você não vai escolher não.

Yuri: Tu é preto, tu não escolhe. E tu, Nicollas, já vai votar com a gente?

Nicollas: Não cara, já combinei com Lucas, e quando Aécio chegar também. Não é bom ter uma 'aliança' com mais de 3 não, senão vira um alvo.

Ana Carolina: Vocês já tão falando em combinar voto? Talvez seja bom eu fazer uma aliança também, quando Douglas chegar. Mas quem seria a terceira pessoa?

Bárbara Alves: Me escolhe, me escolhe!

Ana Carolina: Alguém que vote em quem a gente mandar sem pensar, e que não pense muito pra ir contra a gente depois?

Bárbara Alves: Eu, eu, eu quero entrar no time de vocês.

Ana Carolina: Bárbara Alves, tudo bem?

Bárbara Alves: Tudo! Posso votar com você?

Ana Carolina: É, não pode ser tão ruim. Seu voto deve compensar as besteiras que você fala.

Nicollas: Talvez. Mas só por pouco.

Yuri: Então, só Cecília tá sem 'aliança' até agora?

Diogo: É, a maior estrategista tá sozinha no jogo.

Nicollas: Ela provavelmente não vai ser tão óbvia quanto a isso, porém. Apesar de provavelmente ainda ser fácil descubrir o que ela quer fazer e os planos de jogo dela quando se chegar na hora de se preocupar com isso.

Yuri: É, não tô tão preocupado com isso. Otávio provavelmente também vai se preocupar com estratégia e tal, mas isso não é muito pra mim. Sô mais pros desafios de esportes e agilidades e tal.

Diogo: Vocês tão falando como se vocês soubessem que esses três, Otávio, Aécio e Douglas, vão aparecer. Não é certo que eles venham.

Nicollas: De todo jeito, é provável. Aécio é estranho, muito provável que ele apareça aqui. Estranhos são escolhas boas pra esses shows, e como estamos restringindo os participantes à nossa sala é quase óbvio que ele venha.

Diogo: Sim, e Douglas e Otávio?

Yuri: Otávio também deve ter agido como ditador na audição dele, então não é tão estranho pensar que ele vai aparecer, já que vão pensar que ele vai ser um vilão e pá. Douglas é pavio curto, então ele deve vir.

Ana Carolina: Ele não é pavio curto!

Bárbara Alves: Ele é mal comigo quando eu pergunto alguma coisa, de vez em quando.

Yuri: E, pelo que eu tô vendo, ele tem razão em ficar bravo.

Nicollas: Enfim, é mais suposição que qualquer coisa, mas como ainda tem 7 meninos pra vir ainda, da nossa sala, e todos até agora são do nosso 'grupinho', não é um palpite tão grande dizer que pelo menos um dos três apareça aqui.

*Chega mais um barco*

Luiza: Oi, povo! Beleza gente?

Chris: Direto da fazenda, Luiza!

Luiza: Ah, cala a boca cara, eles sabem que eu sou da cidade.

Yuri: É, apesar de também ser matuta e tal, você não é completamente matuta. É meio da cidade, também.

Nicollas: Eu não vejo porque isso é importante. Matuto, da cidade, tanto faz. Faz diferença?

Luiza: Dizem que gente matuta é menos civilizada.

Nicollas: E você é?

Luiza: Não, talvez porque eu não seja matuta.

Nicollas: Calma... calma... eu tô tentando quebrar o estereótipo pra acabar com essa besteira e você continua? Tem razão, ela é matuta mesmo.

Luiza: Nicollas, cala a boca.

Diogo: Liga pra ele não, Luiza, ele só tá fazendo brincadeira desde que chegou aqui.

Nicollas: É pra isso que eu vivo.

Luiza: Sim, tudo bem, mas cadê a festa?

Chris: Que.. festa?

Luiza: No panfleto da inscrição disse que ia ter uma festa aqui, oxe.

Chris: Oxe, te enganaram então, oxe.

Luiza: Mas, você é o apresentador!

Chris: Então, eu te enganei! Haha, não, brincadeira, vai ter uma festa, hoje ainda, mas nem todo mundo vai participar.

Luiza: Por quê?

Nicollas: Deve ser recompensa pro desafio.

Chris: Exato.

Luiza: Beleza, quem tiver no meu time, a gente tem que ganhar, certo?

Chris: Tá, tá, sabemos que isso não vai acontecer. Enfim, o próximo barco tá chegando!

Luiza: Espero que seja Thais! Se só tá vindo gente da nossa sala, vai ser legal pra conversar.

*Do barco sai Otávio*

Otávio: Esquadrão, sentido! Você! *Aponta pra Diogo* Engraxe meus sapatos!

Diogo: Com que graxa? E, não, não irei.

Otávio: Engraxe agora!

Diogo: Não, você não me obriga! *Fecha os olhos*

*Otávio pega ele e joga na água*

Otávio: 100 abdominais!

Diogo: *Cospe um peixe pra fora* Mas eu tô na água!

Otávio: O que foi que eu disse?

*Diogo começa a fazer abdominais*

Ana Carolina: Isso não é um pouco, demais?

Otávio: Ele é PRETO, ele tem que aprender seu lugar.

Nicollas: E no céu, Che Guevara balança a cabeça, desapontado.

Otávio: Cala boca que tu é ateu!

Nicollas: Em nome do senhor, não faça essas piadas.

Otávio: Haha, limpeza, cara. Ó, Yuri, assim que der, a gente vota em Aninha, beleza?

Ana Carolina: Ei, por quê?!

Otávio: É zoeira, haha. *Finge que sussurra* Não é não vota nela mesmo, ok?

Ana Carolina: Para com isso!

Otávio: Eu tô de brincadeira! *Olha pra Yuri e diz que não com a cabeça*

Ana Carolina: Eu tô vendo isso!

Otávio: Eu tô falando que é zoeira!

Diogo: Certo, isso pode continuar o dia todo.

Otávio: E oi, Luiza. Tudo bem?

Luiza: Tudo tranquilo!

Otávio: Quem mais tá aqui?

Luiza: Cecília e Lucas, aparentemente. De vez em quando eles passam ao longe, Cecília correndo atrás dele com um chicote.

Otávio: Mas não é Diogo que devia ser preso no tronco e chicoteado? Pensei que Cecília era inteligente e sabia de história. Direitos humanos, pô!

Bárbara Alves: Isso é contraditório, Otário.

Otávio: Ei, tá me xingando por quê?!

Nicollas: Ela só errou o teu nome, relaxa.

Bárbara Alves: Errei não, Nataniel.

Nicollas: E, provou meu ponto.

Otávio: Tá limpeza, então.

Chris: Otávio, beleza? Sabia que era uma boa ter chamado tu pra cá.

Otávio: Claro, eu sou muito interessante e tal.

Chris: Enfim, vamos ver o próximo participante!

*Chega um barco, Thaís sai, segurando um bolo*

Thaís: Hm... *nota Luiza* LUIZA! Opa, que legal que você tá aqui então! Vai ser muito mais tranquilo participar desse reality-show cheio de estranhos já que tem alguem que eu conheço e que é bem amiga minha aqui! Aí a gente pode ficar conversando na cabana, se alguém trouxer o jogo de dança a gente pode pegar emprestado e jogar também!

Luiza: Opa, Thaís, que legal que você conseguiu chegar.

Otávio: Estranhos? Como assim?

Nicollas: Ela não percebeu nem a gente nem a placa que diz que só vai vir povo da nossa sala.

Thaís: Opa, desculpa, galera, foi mal, foi mal, tô muito agitada só! Tudo bem povo? Ah, esse bolo aqui é caso a comida da cantina seja muito ruim aí pelo menos o meu time tem comida boa, haha, aí eles não tem muito motivo pra me mandar cedo pra casa. Mas como só tem amigo nosso aqui, vejo que não tenho que me preocupar tanto.

Diogo: Opa, Chris, deixa eu ser do time dela, beleza?

Otávio: Tá vendo? Esse negro já tá mendigando por comida.

Nicollas: Calminha, você vai sobreviver, Diogo. Sei que sua família tá numa situação ruim e que tão querendo te expulsar de debaixo da ponte, mas calma, não precisa ficar se vendendo por comida.

Otávio: Tem até saudade de ser escravo, ele.

Thaís: Faz isso com Diogo não, galera, ele é legal, de vez em quando.

Diogo: Obrigado, Thaís.

Thaís: Tá, tanto faz, Diogo. Enfim, Luiza, bora conversar mais!

Luiza: Botar o papo em dia? Mas a gente se reuniu a dois dias!

Thaís: Sim, e? Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar!

Chris: Certo, e aí vem o próximo participante, será que ele também tem coisa pra contar pra gente?

*Aécio chega, nadando, molhado*

Aécio: EHB que owna, visse.

Nicollas: Opa, Aécio. Cadê o barco?

Aécio: Ah, ele explodiu, o de sempre. Aí eu vim nadando mesmo.

Nicollas: Uma típica terça-feira.

Ana Carolina: Hoje é quarta.

Nicollas: É terça em algum lugar ainda. Provavelmente.

Bárbara Alves: E, Aécio, você tá bem?

Aécio: Tô limpeza.

Nicollas: Como ela acerta Aécio, que é um nome estranho, mas consegue me confundir com Barnabé?

Bárbara Alves: É comum eu esquecer nomes, Barrabás.

Nicollas: Isso nem começa com 'N'. Eu realmente tenho que aprender a ignorar essas coisas.

Aécio: Mas é isso mesmo, espero que a gente esteja no mesmo time e tudo mais, aí tu faz as estratégia e eu chego longe sem fazer nada, uhu!

Nicollas: Tá, ok, ok. Agora vai falar com Aninha, vai.

Yuri: Quando Douglas chegar tu vai continuar com essas piadas?

Nicollas: Óbvio que não, ele é baixinho, mas de tanto 'tênis' que ele praticou já ele é meio forte e pá.

Ana Carolina: Haha, engraçado.

Nicollas: Eu tento, mas enfim, FINALMENTE temos 11 pessoas aqui.

Chris: É um marco na história desse episódio, cara. Temos exatamente metade das pessoas que vão participar, ou seja, o suficiente pra montar um time!

Luiza: Então esse vai ser nosso time?

Thaís: Eu vou ficar junto de Luiza? Aêaêaê

Ana Carolina: E Douglas que não chega...

Bàrbara Alves: Não se preocupe nossa aliança ainda sobreviverá até ele chegar.

Diogo: Se ele chegar.

Ana Carolina: Ele deve aparecer, eu acho.

Nicollas: Tá sendo mais gente do nosso 'grupo' mesmo, é bem capaz. Enfim, minha aliança tá completa no time.

Otávio: Meus súditos também, minha revolução pode começar rápido!

Chris: Claro, se esse fosse o time.

Luiza: E... não é?

Chris: Óbvio que não, que graça seria se os times fossem decididos assim, desse jeito? Vamos decidí-los em um desafio.

Nicollas: Okie-dokie

Thaís: Então tem uma chance de eu não ser do time da minha amiga?

Chris: Tem, mas também tem uma chance de você ser do time dela.

Thaís: Antes era certeza, era melhor.

Ana Carolina: Bom, pelo menos talvez Douglas seja do meu time.

Diogo: Vocês realmente tão confiando que ele apareça, né?

Yuri: Tu falou a mesma coisa de Otávio e Aécio. Os dois tão aqui.

Aécio: Sou eu mesmo, rapá, o preto falou alguma coisa de mim? E por que ele tá aqui? Pensei que ele tava na cadeia, huehue.

Diogo: Vai Aécio, continua com as piadas.

Aécio: Preto inútil, acha que pode me dar ordem. Tu que é o escravo pô, se eu continuar com as piadas é porque eu quero.

Nicollas: Isso aí, põe moral.

Chris: Beleza, vamos para a segunda metade dos competidores!

Otávio: Mas o que é isso? *Aponta pra cima*

Chris: Ana Sofia, bem-vinda! *Um helicóptero chega, fica perto do chão. Todos se jogam no chão pra se "proteger"

Ana Sofia: Olá, obrigado. Você sabe que eu não vou poder ficar aqui o tempo todo, né? Hoje mesmo Stephen Hawking vai me entrevistar.

Nicollas: Tá conhecida no mundo, héin?

Luiza: Até mais do que o necessário.

Ana Sofia: De noite, também tem a convenção de direitos humanos em Washington e tal, realmente ocupada. *Pega um pager e começa a digitar* Vou avisar, agora de manhã estou ocupada, nos próximos 5 minutos vou ser o 'foco' de mais um reality-show qualquer. Sim, sabe como é, melhorar minha imagem, procedimentos comuns e tal.

Chris: Reality-show qualquer? Esse é o melhor reality-show da televisão!

Yuri: Não tô vendo isso não.

Aécio: Principalmente que só tem gente da nossa sala, aí não deve ter muita gente vendo.

Chris: Que a audiência decida.

Ana Sofia: *Desliga o pager* Certo, estou livre pelos próximos 3 minutos. Se tiverem alguma pergunta.

Thaís: Eu tenho uma, por que você tá tão convencida?

Ana Sofia: Não estou convencida, estou ocupada. Muitas coisas importantes pra fazer depois que me formei em Harvard. Agora, se me dão licença, não estou aqui pra levar insulto.

Diogo: Tá, okay, quem se importa?

Ana Carolina: Calma, ela era da nossa sala no 3º?

Otávio: Só no começo do ano, depois saiu. Ficou uma semana ou tanto na nossa sala.

Chris: Em alguns casos, eu faço algumas exceções.

Otávio: Tá, beleza...

*Chega mais um barco, meio torto*

Chris: Douglas, bem-vindo!

Ana Carolina: Douglinhas!

Nicollas: Meu amor!

*Ana Carolina pisa no pé dele*

Nicollas: Ow, tá bom, me calei.

Douglas *ainda no barco*: VOCÊ NÃO SABE MANOBRAR UM BARCO NÃO? É COISA SIMPLES, CARAMBA! FOI CONTRATADO AONDE? NO ATERRO SANITÁRIO?

*O capitão do barco sai correndo chorando*

Douglas: Calma, criancinha, não sabe ENCARAR A REALIDADE NÃO?!

Yuri: Falei, fino e pavio curto.

Douglas: Começa não, Yuri. Você não pegou um capitão bêbado. É isso que vocês sofrem quando eu tô bêbado?

Ana Carolina: Bom, a gente não chega a gritar tanto

Otávio: Mas é, tu é bem fraco em beber, e tu fica irritante pra caramba. Só não é mais que Diogo, que finge tar bêbado.

Diogo: Eu não finjo nada! Minhas ações são verdadeiras!

Bárbara Alves: Então elas não são imaginárias?

Diogo: Uh? O contrário de verdadeiro é falso!

Bárbara Alves: Muito pelo contrário.

Diogo: Tô confuso, realmente.

Douglas: *Revira os olhos* Opa, Aninha *Abraça ela* Tudo bem?

Ana Carolina: Tudo, e com você?

Douglas: Tranquilo. Capitão bêbado, vou ter que aturar Bárbara Alves, mas fora isso, tá tranquilo.

Ana Carolina: Oh, como ela é meio burrinha, eu chamei ela pra uma aliança comigo e contigo.

Douglas: Você? Você o quê? Eu vou ter que interagir com ela?

Ana Carolina: Você tá bravo?

Douglas: Não, não. Tô nada. Tô tranquilo. Só preciso respirar um pouco.

Nicollas: Ih, Aninha, passou dos limites.

Ana Sofia: E vocês já tão combinando votos. Estatísticas mostram que não é bom combinar votos pra não parecer uma ameaça.

Luiza: Estatísticas mostram que gente chata também não chega longe.

Ana Sofia: Mermão, é bom que isso acabe logo mesmo.

Luiza: Porque aí ficamos longe de você!

Ana Sofia: Engraçadinha, haha. Tô morrendo de rir. Rindo mais que no meu almoço com a Rainha da Inglaterra.

Thaís: A piada não faz sentido se a gente não tava lá.

Nicollas: Sem falar que a ingleses geralmente são certinhos, com poucas exceções.

Douglas: Só fazem música boa. Quer dizer, faziam.

Thaís: 1D ainda é bom, beleza?

Douglas: One direction. Not straight.

Otávio: Haha, boa. Vamos chamar Aratu pra discutir aqui.

Thaís: Não começa, por favor? Já sei quem não vai comer bolo na competição.

Diogo: Haha, eu não fiz piada!

Aécio: Para de implorar por comida, preto.

Ana Sofia: Enfim, é claro que vocês não entendem. Vocês não foram convidados para o almoço com a Rainha da Inglaterra.

Thaís: Convencida.

Ana Sofia: Importante. Existe uma diferença.

Chris: Menos importante do que eu ainda, não importa quantas figuras históricas você conheça. Enfim. Vamos para o próximo participante!

*Uma explosão ao longe*

Chris: Mas o quê?!

*Uma figura cai na água perto da doca*

?: Minha sorte, mesmo.

Ana Carolina: Fernanda! O que aconteceu?

Fernanda: Opa, sou eu mesmo. Mas é uma longa história, quer mesmo saber?

Ana Carolina: Pode contar?

Fernanda: Vai parecer mentira, mas... bom, um pato estava no céu. Aí um raio bateu no pato. O pato caiu na frente do vidro do capitão.

Nicollas: O pato tinha uma AK?

Fernanda: Não, só um machado.

Thaís: E você não achou estranho?

Fernanda: Claro que sim, mas isso não é o pior. O capitão não conseguiu navegar direito e bateu numa pedra. A pedra estava tampando um vulcão adormecido, que acordou com o choque. O navio foi jogado pro céu, e caiu na água. Começou a pegar fogo. Eu pulei pra água, mas tinham tubarões. Nadei por um tempo, achei um farol, minha sorte, de novo, estava trancado.

Nicollas: Um.. farol?

Fernanda: Sim, achei uma chave no topo do farol, tive que escalar, mas tava oleoso. Peguei a chave, entrei nele, desci umas escadas, tentei chamar alguém, hey, não tinha ninguém. Aí vi um rádio dentro de uma cabine. Entrei pra tentar usar, mas a cabine começou a se mexer por uns trilhos, e eu fui parar numa cidade debaixo da água.

Thaís: Atlantis? A cidade da pequena sereia?

Fernanda: Não, tava meio mais sombria e tecnológica pra ser essas.

Aécio: Pô, muito louco essa história. Mas precisa de mais dragões.

Ana Sofia: Por que eu não acredito?

Ana Carolina: Por que você não tem imaginação, xiu.

Nicollas: Calma, povo, deixa ela continuar.

Fernanda: Assim que eu saí da cabine, eu tava numa sala. Tinha um monte de coisa quebrada, e um cara chamado Atlas começou a falar comigo. Eu peguei umas seringas, mas não ousei botar no meu braço. Com minha sorte, eu pegava Aids. Tinha um líquido muito estranho, também.

Nicollas: Realmente, sem dúvida, você acabou de experenciar Bioshock.

Douglas: O jogo com aqueles cara de mergulho com o perfurador no braço? Mas, mas... é um jogo!

Chris: É, só... um jogo. Nada mais que isso, hehe. Não estamos experimentando nada com mutações em uma cidade debaixo da água não... estamos não...

Fernanda: Enfim, achei um corredor, passei por ele, e achei outra cabine. Esta foi lançada pra superfície, mas acabou indo um pouco além. Aí, eu cai aqui. E, o pior de tudo, tô com caimbra no joelho.

Luiza: Sim, _ESSE_ foi o pior de tudo.

Fernanda: Por favor, acabei de passar por isso, pode deixar o sarcasmo de lado?

Luiza: Oxe, tá bom, tá bom.

Otávio: Eu, eu não sei se devo acreditar nisso.

Bárbara Alves: Tá meio fictício pra acreditar, Faraó.

Fernanda: Faraó? O...k? Sei lá. Bom, é verdade. Estranho, mas é verdade.

Aécio: Não sei se você tem tanto azar por ter passado por isso, ou tanta sorte, pois você passou por isso, e isso soou bem maneiro.

Nicollas: Ainda tá com as seringas?

Fernanda: *Tira elas da bolsa* Tão aqui.

Nicollas: Será que é seguro tentar?

Chris: Bom, não é bom vocês mexerem nisso, ok? Vamos ver o próximo participante. *Pega as seringas e põe elas num incinerador*

Fernanda: Minha sorte, não consigo nem manter um souvenir dessa história.

*Um barco chega, jogando um cara dormindo*

Douglas: Cabuto!

Pedro Felipe: *Dormindo* Opa, opa aê, só + cinco minutinhos, depois eu toco um pouco pra vocês...

Douglas: Tá... ok?

Pedro Felipe: *Dormindo ainda* Lucas vai trazer o 3DS dele pra eu jogar 3D Land? 3D Land que é massa, haha...

Ana Carolina: É bom deixar ele em paz, só um conselho.

Douglas: Falando nisso, onde tá Lucas?

Lucas: Opa, tô aqui!

Diogo: Pra onde Cecília foi?

Lucas: Eu... não sei. Ela não tá atrás de mim não?

Diogo: Não que eu esteja vendo.

Lucas: Ah, que pena, tava divertido correr.

Nicollas: Cara, correr e divertido não se encaixam.

Lucas: Eu sei, só tô tirando onda. Mas enfim, a barra aparentemente tá livre, né? Beleza. *Algo, debaixo d'água, pega o pé dele* Opa, mas o que? *Ele cai na água*

Ana Sofia: Tem animais mutantes na ilha? Se tiver, saiba que eu vou chamar o Ibama, eu tenho contatos!

Chris: Apesar de ter, e eu também tenho contatos no Ibama, então não tente, e aqui é o Canadá, então não tem problema, eu não acho que isso seja trabalho de um deles não.

Bárbara Alves: Vamos ver se ele tá bem?

Thaís: Ele pode estar ferido.

Otávio: Ele se cuida!

Yuri: É, deixa pra lá.

Aécio: Bom, se fosse Diogo, pelo menos, saberiamos que ele não morreria, afinal, vaso negro não quebra.

Diogo: O ditado é 'vaso ruim'

Aécio: E tem diferença?

Chris: Certo, já que Pedro não acorda, e Lucas foi 'sequestrado', vamos ver o próximo participante?

Fernanda: Não, é sério, e se acontecer algo com ele?

Chris: Se ele não aparecer em 12 horas eu vejo isso, pode relaxar.

Douglas: Bom, 12 horas, não é tempo suficiente de ele ser destroçado se ele ter sido pego por um tubarão ou coisa assim.

Chris: Confiem em mim, ele vai ficar bem.

*Chega um barco, e dele sai uma menina com umas 10 malas*

Rebecca: Oi, povo! Tudo bem?

Thaís: Oi Rebecca, tá tudo tranquilo!

Rebecca: Vai ser muito divertido passar esse tempo com vocês aqui, não vou ter que aturar estranhos dando em cima de mim!

Otávio: É, só gente que já te conhece.

Chris: Bom, Rebecca, a 'fofa', como você disse na sua audição. Espero que aproveite sua estadia aqui.

Rebecca: Eu vou, mas eu posso ficar com a cabana com vista pro mar?

Chris: A cabana com vista pro mar é onde a gente guarda o lixo. Sugiro que você não queira ficar lá.

Rebecca: Tá bom, fico numa normal mesmo...

Diogo: Oi Bequinha!

Rebecca: Oi... oi... David? Foi mal, realmente me esqueci.

Diogo: Pô, fui o único que falei oi pra tu e tu faz isso.

Rebecca: Eu costumo esquecer coisas que não importam muito.

Otávio: OW. Essa doeu.

Nicollas: BURN do caramba.

Diogo: Pô, valeu Bequinha.

Rebecca: Não, eu não quis dizer isso, foi só, que eu me esqueci, sério.

Diogo: Não, não, deixa. Agora não importa mais.

Douglas: Dramático.

Yuri: E fino. Dramático e fino.

Bárbara Alves: Relaxa Repolho, eu esqueço nomes o tempo todo também.

Rebecca: Ei, eu não sou Repolho!

Aécio: Tem razão, repolho não tem bigode!

Rebecca: Para, Aécio!

Thaís: Não irrita ela, deixa de ser infantil.

Aécio: Eu pararia se ela parasse de se afetar com essa brincadeira pequena.

Rebecca: Mas, eu não consigo "não ligar", sou muito 'inocente' pra isso.

Yuri: Inocente? Todo mundo sabe que tu é muito safada, Rebecca.

Rebecca: Não diz isso, eu não sou não, eu sou fofa e angelical!

Ana Sofia: E nada modesta.

Luiza: Olha quem fala.

Rebecca: Ai, povo, para de reclamar uns com os outros, tamos aqui pra nos divertir.

Otávio: E ganhar dinheiro. E fazer uma ditadura. Hahaha!

Chris: Certo, parece que aí vem mais um participante!

*Um barco chega, Rodrigo Queiroz tá no 3DS dele*

Rodrigo Queiroz: Opa, povo, beleza?

Douglas: Tranquilo cara, mas para de jogar isso, vai jogar algo melhor como Call of Duty.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Sim, sim, mas por enquanto tô aqui no Resident Evil. Quase acabando, na verdade.

Pedro Felipe: *Dormindo* Opa, empresta aí pra eu jogar uns Mario

Rodrigo Queiroz: Tá, deixa eu só salvar aqui. Pronto, beleza. *Põe o Super Mario 3D Land e passa pra ele*

Thaís: Você sabe que ele tá dormindo, né?

Rodrigo Queiroz: Pô, depois de mais de um ano inteiro perto de Cabuto eu sei desses 'problema' dele. Daqui a pouco ele acorda, relaxe.

Pedro Felipe: Opa, que tá acontecendo? Aê, passei de fase!

Rodrigo Queiroz: Não falei?

Pedro Felipe: Aê, Rodrigo, beleza? Valeu por me emprestar, visse, depois eu te devolvo.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Fica tranquilo, trouxe o Gameboy também.

Ana Sofia: Vocês deviam parar de jogar videogame e fazer coisa importante?

Douglas: Pra virar uma pessoa chata que nem você? Não, prefiro matar um povo com faquinha no online, obrigado.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Tomahawk?

Douglas: Não mencione isso. Sério!

Otávio: Ainda me lembro de cair na água e perder tudo...

*Começa a vir um barco ao longe*

Chris: Parece que o próximo participante vem vindo!

*Um barco passa por cima do barco que vem vindo*

Natália: Hahaha, sai da frente!

Nicollas: Natália?

Natália: Viva o caos! *O barco gira umas três vezes e para* Valeu aí, capitão!

Capitão: Sem problema!

*Natália pula pra doca, e lê a placa*

Natália: Só gente da minha sala? Esse povo não parece da minha sala? Cadê Marx, o quebrador de ossos? Ou Uzuri com suas bonecas voodoos?

Aécio: É, eu ia mencionar isso. Ela não é da nossa sala.

Chris: Também tem umas 'menções especiais'. Mas a maioria é realmente da sala de vocês. Ou, no geral, todos eram, em algum momento.

Natália: Meh, aqui tem um povo 'legal', mas seria melhor se tivesse um povo mais interessante. Sem querer ofender, vocês são muito 'planos'. Provavelmente não servem nem pra sacrifício.

Otávio: Eu sou interessante!

Natália: Não, não realmente. Mas beleza, já que eu vou ter que ficar aqui com esse povo não tem sentido em reclamar. Talvez seja legal com vocês. Talvez eu poupe vocês. Talvez.

Ana Carolina: O-okay?

Chris: Enfim, certo, esta é Natália!

Douglas: Opa, ó aí Yuri, tá pra ti.

Yuri: Cala a boca.

Natália: Posso saber o motivo da piada? Saiba que eu realmente não aturo piadas.

Diogo: É uma piada com Yuri. Toda menina que ele namorou até agora se chamou Natália.

Natália: Hm... certo... e?

Diogo: Você é Natália.

Natália: Sim... e?

Diogo: Aí ele podia te namorar já que seu nome é Natália.

Natália: Sim? Uma pergunta. Ele vai me namorar?

Diogo: Não sei, talvez?

Douglas: Provavelmente não.

Yuri: Ei, cala a boca.

Natália: Enfim, provavelmente não. Se essa é sua resposta final, por que ficar insistindo em pequenas, ínfimas possibilidades sem sentido? Qual o motivo de se ter esperança nessa situação, ou de falar dessa situação no geral? Aprenda isso o mais rápido possível. Deixe o caos levar sua vida como ela tem que ser.

Ana Sofia: Ih, uma deprê

Natália: Você, cala a boca. Você não quer ser minha inimiga.

Ana Sofia: Ui, que meda.

*Natália aperta um nervo no ombro dela e Ana Sofia desmaia*

Chris: Agora ela vai perder o almoço com alguma celebridade famosa. Com ela desmaiada, eu sou a pessoa mais importante daqui. Ajoelhem-se diante do seu mestre.

Natália: Não.

Chris: É... só brincadeira.

Nicollas: Beleza, eu me lembro de Natália. Ou eu achava que lembrava, ela tá meio diferente e tal.

Natália: Ser diferente é necessário nessa sociedade.

Nicollas: Mas se todos tentam ser diferentes, o que era 'normal' não passa a ser diferente?

Natália: Só...

Bárbara Alves: Eu tô com medo.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Eu tô é confuso.

Pedro Felipe: Eu tô é de boa, haha.

Chris: Certo, tinha um outro barco vindo antes, né?

*O barco chega*

Guilherme: *De óculos escuros* Opa, aí galera nova, Guilherme na área, pronto pra detonar com essa competição! Isso aí! *Tira os óculos* Beleza?

Nicollas: Guilherme? Mas o que é isso?

*Um monte do povo começa a rir*

Guilherme: Ah, cara, é só povo do São Luís? Vocês já sabem que eu não sou o cara, se fosse gente nova eu podia tentar enganar.

Otávio: Palavra chave sendo tentar. E, óbviamente, falhar.

Guilherme: Esquece.

Nicollas: Relaxa, pô. Vou ter que quebrar minha regra de só '3' pessoas na aliança, aí eu deixo tu ser um substituto ou qualquer coisa, um voto a mais nunca é ruim. Sem falar que eu só achava que vinha gente da nossa sala, nem pensei na possibilidade de tu vir.

Guilherme: Mas eu vim, porque me escolheram, então eu devo ser uma escolha boa!

Aécio: Ou tu foi escolhido por ser patético.

Douglas: O que, realmente, é mais provável.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Relaxa, Guilherme. Você sabe que metade das piadas que fazem contigo são só porque tu repetiu duas vezes. Culpa tua, no caso.

Guilherme: Mas eu nunca mais irei repetir, nada!

Chris: Opa, cara, não deu pra gravar tua entrada direito não, tem como tu repetir?

*Todos começam a rir*

Guilherme: É sério isso?

Chris: Não, pô, é zoeira. Só tirando uma contigo.

Thaís: Por isso que você tá no Top 20 dos apresentadores, haha.

Chris: Óbvio. Ei, Top 20? Eu cai do Top 10?

Thaís: Semana passada. Um apresentador novo que ainda não apresentou nada tomou o 10º lugar de ti.

Chris: Isso é um ultraje! Enfim, Guilherme, tem mais alguém vindo, alguém mais importante, provavelmente, então dá espaço pra quando ela chegar.

Luiza: Dá passagem pra alguém que realmente importa, Guilherme.

Fernanda: Isso é meio desnecessário, não? Já fizeram as piadas com ele.

Luiza: Não se mete não, tá? Vai voltar pra suas histórias fictícias.

Fernanda: Mas aconteceu de verdade.

Nicollas: E eu queria experimentar o plasmid. Tristeza.

Chris: Não devemos falar sobre algumas coisas.

*Chega mais um barco*

Bárbara Brito: Oi galera!

Otávio: Opa, tranquilo?

Bárbara Brito: Tudo bem!

*Silêncio estranho*

Bárbara Brito: Estranho, 20 pessoas aqui até agora, e só eu sô do grupo que chamam de 'popular'. Tipo, vocês são legais e tal, mas não chamam vocês de os 'estranhos' da sala?

Luiza: Ei, mas que ideia é essa?

Bárbara Brito: Sem ofensas, claro, mas se só vai ter gente da sala, podia ter Ingrid, Guedes, tipo, gente que eu possa conversar tranquilo.

Yuri: Você se acostuma a conversar com nós, os estranhos.

Bárbara Brito: É, eu posso tentar. Não vai ser tão ruim. Quer dizer, se Bê conseguiu aturar Guilherme Henrique por um tempo, eu tenho certeza que eu consigo aturar vocês.

Guilherme: Ei!

Thaís: O jeito que você fala "aturar" é meio ofensivo.

Rebecca: É, nós somos legais!

Bárbara Brito: Tipo, vocês podem até ser toleráveis, e eu posso até me divertir, mas comparados com meus outros amigos, vocês não são nada.

Natália: Palavras ferem, mas palavras voltam.

Bárbara Brito: Tipo, isso? É até legal e engraçado-

Natália: Engraçado?

Bárbara Brito: Mas meus outros amigos são muito melhores que vocês, sério, desculpa.

Otávio: Esquece. Bom, só faltam dois mesmo né?

Rodrigo Queiroz: 2? Faltam 4 pra 18, não?

Otávio: Lucas foi puxado pra debaixo d'água, Cecília sumiu.

Rodrigo: Ah, mas, se só faltam 2, sabe o que isso significa?

Nicollas: Que tá acabando e vamos poder fazer o desafio?

Rodrigo Queiroz: Também, mas, mais importante, que Mirella provavelmente não vai aparecer!

Rebecca: Rodrigo, deixa de ser bobo, hehe.

Yuri: Essa sua fixação de que ela não apareça não é muito bom pra sua imagem de 'eu não gosto dela'

Rodrigo Queiroz: Mas eu não gosto dela, sérinho.

Pedro Felipe: Não adianta, qualquer coisa que você nega, você é. Negou que é gay? Gosta de dar a bunda, então. Negou que gosta de alguém? Quer se casar com ela. São regras da vida.

Nicollas: Eu não gosto de brócolis. Nem por isso eu sou um brócolis.

Rebecca: Cabuto, podia ter usado um termo menos ofensivo do que 'dar a bunda', né?

Diogo: Bequinha, a gente sabe que você pensa em coisa pior que isso.

Rebecca: Isso é mentira!

Rodrigo Queiroz: Enfim, vocês entenderam.

Douglas: Sim, entendemos que você gosta dela e tal.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Ah, cala a boca.

Chris: Enfim, aí vem mais um barco!

*O barco chega, mas ninguém aparece*

Chris: Opa, tem alguém aí?

*Rafael sai da cabine de comando*

Rafael: Opa, foi mal, é que o capitão tava bêbado e desmaiou, aí eu tive que aprender a navegar o barco pra chegar aqui.

Rebecca: E você aprendeu a navegar um barco nesse espaço de tempo curtinho?

Nicollas: Ele aprende tudo rápido.

Aécio: Nicollas sabe, já que qualquer jogo que ele mostra pra Rafael ele é superado em uns 10 segundos.

Nicollas: Triste verdade.

Natália: Rafael, beleza?

Rafael: Opa Nat, tranquilo! Como tu tá?

Natália: O de sempre, rebelde, diferente, dando 'fuck you' pro mundo de vez em quando. Mas com o caos me levando. Rebelde contra o mundo, amiga do destino.

Rafael: Ah, com as parada filosófica ainda, entendi. Nicollas, pensei que você não queria vir pra cá.

Nicollas: E eu não queria, mas mandaram minha audição e eu fui selecionado.

Chris: Vai ser bom te torturar.

Nicollas: Cala a boca.

Bárbara Brito: Olá, Rafael, sou Bárbara, tudo bem?

Rafael: Hm... *mexe no cabelo* Tudo, e com você?

Bárbara Brito: Tô bem, apesar de não ter visto você na sala da gente, você parece a pessoa que eu mais vou conseguir tolerar aqui.

Rafael: Um são num mundo de loucos, sim, claro. Mas, na minha opinião, os 'loucos' são mais divertidos. Com essa atitude de 'eu não vou ser amiga de ninguém', eu não sei muito se eu quero que tu me tolere também.

Bárbara Brito: Ah, vai, me dá esperança de que tem alguém legal aqui.

Rafael: Você tá insultando alguns dos meus amigos, sabe.

Bárbara Brito: Beleza, como quiser, eu vejo se consigo fazer amizade com alguns desses 'seus amigos'. Olá, como você vai?

Bárbara Alves: Eu vou bem Bartolomia!

Ana Carolina: Ela tem o teu nome, como você tá errando?

Douglas: Não questiona. Enfim, Bárbara que odeia a gente, a outra Bárbara não é muito 'nossa amiga' não. É mais conhecida.

Bárbara Alves: Mas tô na aliança de vocês, não tô?

Douglas: Nem me lembre. *Olha pra Ana Carolina*

Ana Carolina: Desculpe. Eu já falei desculpa!

Douglas: Eu já ouvi suas desculpas, mas eu gosto de brincar contigo.

Ana Carolina: Não faça isso.

Douglas: Tá, tá, tanto faz.

Chris: Enfim, nosso último competidor está vindo!

Fernanda: Depois é bom ver onde Lucas tá. Ele já tá sumido faz um tempo.

Otávio: Tu gosta dele, é?

Fernanda: Não. Realmente, não. Só como amigo e tal.

Otávio: Ih, caiu na Friendzone.

Nicollas: Acho que isso só se aplica se ele gosta dela, e ele parece tar mais focado em irritar Cecília aqui, haha. A gente tem que irritar Cecília com essa piada de 'casal'. Ela é do tipo que com certeza não atura. Mas é, ele tá sumido faz um tempo.

Chris: Daqui a pouco a gente procura ele, vamos ver o último participante!

*Mais um barco chega*

Rebecca: Dun dun dun dun!

?: Opa, Rebecca?

Rebecca: Mirella!

Rodrigo Queiroz: Ah, tá de brincadeira, né?

Mirella: Também te adoro, Rodrigo. *Aperta a bochecha dele* Estranho que só tem gente que a gente conhece, e mais um ou outro.

Chris: Minha estratégia pra mais drama.

Mirella: Tá, tranquilo, enfim, vai ser divertido com vocês aqui.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Não posso dizer o mesmo.

Pedro Felipe: Relaxa aí, mano.

Thaís: Beleza, todos aqui!

Bárbara Brito: E ninguém que é muito meu amigo, iupi!

Chris: Beleza, vamos conhecer o acampamento!

*Eles saem, Ana Sofia acorda*

Ana Sofia: O quê? *Começa a segui-los*

**(Confessionário - E aí galerinha, primeira aparição nossa)**

**Chris - **Aqui é o confessionário. Vocês podem confessar seus pecados, falar mal de outras pessoas, e expressar coisas que você não quer expressar pra seus colegas! Não há regras!

**Bárbara Alves - **Quando eu era pequena eu roubei um biscoito do pote, me perdoe, Senhor.

**Otávio - **Beleza, primeiro plano de ataque, roubar comida boa do trailer do Chris, conseguir comida boa pro meu time.

**Aécio - **Woohoo, sem regras! *Começa a pichar a parede com o símbolo da EHB*

**Chris - **Sem regras, mas espero um pouco de comportamento deles!

Chris: Bom, me sigam, vou mostrar a área de eliminação pra vocês.

Aécio: E Lucas?

Chris: Ele já deve estar lá esperando.

*Eles chegam numa clareira com 11 troncos no chão, e um pódio. Cecília está lá*

Chris: Aqui acontecerão as Cerimônias dos Marshmallows. O time que perder o desafio do dia vem pra cá, e tem que mandar alguém pra casa, pra NUNCA mais voltar.

Thaís: Mas, vai ter gente que vai voltar, né?

Ana Sofia: Ele falou que NUNCA vai voltar alguém, não dá pra entender não?

Thaís: Sempre tem gente que volta. É uma regra universal dessas coisas.

Otávio: Quem volta nunca ganha, porém, então nem ligo se voltar alguém. E é um conceito odiado, só foi usado em 3 temporadas de Survivor, e sempre odiavam quando ele era usado.

Chris: Certo, é bem simples esse conceito de eliminação. Então vamos ver as cabanas!

Nicollas: Calma. Cecília, onde tá Lucas?

*Cecília aponta pra cima*

Lucas: *Pendurado num galho* Opa, beleza?

*Alguns começam a rir*

Aécio: Tranquilo, cara?

Lucas: Tranquilo, limpeza.

Aécio: Tás meio preso aí, né?

Lucas: Tô, mas é tranquilo. Cecília desistiu de usar o chicote, então realmente, tá de boa.

Cecília: Eu tenho outros métodos pra mostrar meus pontos, não tenho que usar força bruta.

Lucas: É, tava divertido, até que ela sumiu e me sequestrou lá na doca. Querem me soltar aqui? O sangue tá chegando na minha cabeça e tô ficando tonto.

Yuri: Beleza. *Joga uma pedra na corda*

Lucas: Isso não adiantou nada.

Rebecca: Relaxa aí, Lucas. Já te ajudo. *Ela vai pra árvore onde a corda tá presa e balança a árvore* Bom, eu desisto.

Lucas: Isso também não adiantou nada. Quer saber, eu vou sair daqui sozinho, haha. *Ele começa a se balançar de um lado pra outro, e se segura no galho da árvore. Com força, ele sobe e senta no galho* Agora é só desfazer o nó!

*O galho se quebra e ele cai no chão*

Lucas: Viva, me soltei!

Nicollas: Beleza cara, aê.

Cecília: Aprendeu a lição?

Lucas: Claro, quando te irritar da próxima vez, não baixar a guarda. Mas obrigado, você é uma boa oponente.

Cecília: Esquece...

Lucas: Haha, é muito fácil te estressar. Bom, beleza? Cabanas, é?

Chris: É, vamos lá!

**(Confessionário - Ele precisava de alguém pra quebrar o galho)**

**Cecília - **Argh! Eu prendi ele a uma árvore e ele não para de fazer piadas!

**Rebecca - **Ninguém pode dizer que eu não tentei ajudar

**Lucas - **Só o fato de eu tar zoando com o povo, e zoando o povo já tá valendo a pena minha estadia aqui.

*Perto das cabanas*

Chris: Bom, aqui estão as cabanas! São duas cabanas, uma pra cada time. Cada cabana tem dois 'quartos', um pros meninos e um pras meninas.

Aécio: Aff...

Ana Sofia: Muito engraçado, Aécio.

Aécio: De nada.

Ana Sofia: Uh?

Chris: E agora que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar pra decidir os times! Quando eu falar o seu nome, você vem pra minha direita, beleza?

Bárbara Alves: Sim, senhor!

Chris: Senhor? Eu não sou tão velho assim!

Guilherme: A minha direita ou a sua direita?

Chris: Eu falei, a minha direita.

Guilherme: Ah, a minha então, beleza.

Nicollas: Seria engraçado se fosse piada, mas com Guilherme, não dá pra saber se é.

Chris: Enfim, em ordem alfabética, Aécio, Ana Sofia, Bárbara Brito, Cecília, Guilherme, Lucas, Mirella, Nicollas, Pedro Felipe, Rebecca e Rodrigo Queiroz! Vocês serão as **Mamonas Assassinas!**

Cecília: Time, mandarei você a vitória.

Ana Sofia: Cecília, você é legal e tal, mas é claro que se eu comandar a gente nós ganhamos mais fácil.

Cecília: Ha, sinceramente, eu dúvido.

Ana Sofia: Vamos apostar. Eu lidero o time no primeiro desafio, você lidera no próximo. Quem tiver uma vitória maior pro seu time vira lider definitivo.

Cecília: Certo. Apostado.

Nicollas: Bom saber que eles nem se importam com a nossa opinião sobre isso.

Guilherme: Eu faria um líder bom.

Aécio: Não, não faria.

Cecília: Boa sorte com esse povo no primeiro desafio então. É claro que Guilherme vai nos atrasar, e no próximo, com ele fora daqui, eu terei uma vitória mais fácil.

Ana Sofia: Ei, não vale isso, vamos trocar então!

Cecília: Já apostamos, os termos foram definidos.

Lucas: Ha, boa.

Cecília: Obrigada.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Chris, não dá pra eu trocar de time não? Já não basta Mirella estar aqui, ela tem que estar no meu time?

Mirella: Vai ter que me aturar, mas não se preocupa não, eu não mordo. *Sussurra* A não ser se provocada.

Rebecca: Haha, boa Mi.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Por favor, Chris, por favor!

Chris: Sem trocas!

Rodrigo Queiroz: Mermão.

Pedro Felipe: Relaxa aí, cara, tamo aí pra te ajudar.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Valeu, valeu.

Bárbara Brito: Poxa, o cara tolerável tá no outro time.

Ana Sofia: Quer dizer que a gente não era seu amigo mesmo?

Bárbara Brito: Vocês eram colegas. Não tinha que ficar falando com vocês.

Lucas: Estamos extasiados em ser do seu time também, relaxe.

Nicollas: Gostei do nome do nosso time, pelo menos. E nossa aliança inteira tá aqui, incluindo Guilherme, o descartável voto extra.

Guilherme: Ei!

Nicollas: Não importa o quanto a gente te xingue, tu vai voltar pra cá. Tu não tem outros amigos aqui, então ficar com nossa aliança é meio teu único método de segurança.

Cecília: Vocês tem uma aliança de 4 pessoas, é? Que tal eu me juntar a vocês? Um voto a mais e a gente tem quase a maioria do time.

Lucas: Eu realmente não me importo, mas tem outras pessoas que eu preferia que juntassem se isso for virar uma mega-aliança.

Nicollas: É, Cabuto é irritante as vezes, mas é uma opção meio melhor que você, nesse caso.

Cecília: Então sua aliança vai cair, preparem-se.

Lucas: Pra isso a gente teria que perder desafios, e com sua liderança, isso não vai acontecer, não é?

Cecília: É... não vai.

Lucas: Ótimo!

Cecília: Ótimo! *Olha pra outro lado, Lucas começa a rir*

**(Confessionário - Não temos time, que droga)**

**Ana Sofia - **Cecília foi idiota em apostar comigo. É claro que eu vou ser a melhor líder. *O pager dela toca* Isto é, se eu não tiver que fazer outra coisa durante o desafio

**Cecília - **Primeiro Lucas com suas piadas, agora Ana Sofia achando que vai liderar melhor que eu, agora a 'mega-aliança' dos meninos. É só problema atrás de problema, e eu vou ter que arranjar um jeito de fazer uma aliança também, pra pelo menos sobreviver as primeiras eliminações.

Vão querer me eliminar por ser tão 'certinha', ou tão 'mandona', sem perceberem que isso é melhor pro time. Enfim, vou ter que fazer um plano.

**Rodrigo Queiroz - **Chris, por favor, por favor, por favor, deixa eu trocar de time.

**Chris - **Não. Mas implora mais, é música pro meus ouvidos.

**Mirella - **Brincar com Rodrigo é divertido. Ele se assusta fácil, e isso, é, bom, fofo. Estou aqui pra me divertir e chegar longe, e é isso que planejo fazer. Mas, com essa aliança dos meninos, sei que sou um alvo fácil. Tenho que ver, talvez com Cecília e Rebecca, se a gente faz uma aliança também.

**Bárbara Brito - **Ter que lidar com esse time vai ser difícil. Com certeza vou ter que me juntar a uma aliança pra continuar, e ter que aturar esse povo. Ih.

**Guilherme - **Vocês vão ver, eu vou chegar longe nesse jogo!

Chris: Enfim, e o outro time é composto pelas outras pessoas. Ana Carolina, Bárbara Alves, Diogo, Douglas, Fernanda, Luiza, Natália, Otávio, Rafael, Thaís e Yuri! O time de vocês se chamará as **Pinhas Berrantes!**

Rafael: Olha que nome bom, haha.

Ana Carolina: Ficamos no mesmo time!

Douglas: Finalmente uma notícia boa hoje!

Bárbara Alves: Aê, aliança, estamos juntos!

Douglas: E a felicidade durou pouco.

Otávio: Bom, vocês tem a aliança de vocês, e eu tenho meus súditos, que vão me ajudar a montar minha ditadura.

Diogo: Quero que você pare de me chamar de súdito.

Otávio: Não, não vou parar. E é melhor que escravo, não é?

Yuri: Eu realmente não ligo. O bom é que parecemos ter menos conflitos que o outro time.

Natália: Eu não diria isso, parece que tem gente que se apega a besteira.

Fernanda: Luiza, caramba, eu já falei pra parar, a cabana é ruim, sim, e daí? É um realiy-show, não um SPA!

Luiza: Mas eu sou da cidade, eu mereço um conforto maior!

Fernanda: Você não tá vendo que nem Rebecca tá reclamando? E para com esse negócio de 'sou da cidade', não engana ninguém, e é irritante!

Rebecca: Ah não, essa cabine é ruim!

Luiza: Tá vendo, eu tenho razão de reclamar!

Thaís: Meninas, parem de brigar, vamos ser amigas!

Fernanda: Eu não aguento algumas coisas, porém.

Luiza: E eu não te aguento!

Diogo: Falando em amizade, Thaís ainda tem o bolo!

Otávio: Tu é desesperado por comida mesmo, né?

Diogo: Comer é importante.

Nicollas: Finalmente alguém entende!

**(Confessionário - Mas pelo menos também não estamos brigando)**

**Diogo - **Depois, Otávio vai se arrepender por achar que pode me usar.

**Fernanda - **Meu azar ataca novamente, ficar presa com Luiza. Ela reclama pelas mínimas coisas, fica com essa história de não ser matuta, que é mais irritante que as piadas de que ela é, e ainda por cima, finge-se de amiga de todos. Vai ser difícil manter a paciência.

**Luiza - **Fernanda não entende que eu tenho níveis necessários de conforto, e ela tá reclamando por besteira! Vai ver só quando ela for eliminada!

**Thaís - **Por que não podemos ser todos amigos?

**Douglas - **É bom ser um dos mais calmos de vez em quando

Chris: Se vocês quiserem dar uma olhada, fiquem a vontade, mas me encontrem em 10 minutos na cantina!

Luiza: Só entro nessa cabine se necessário.

Fernanda: É, vamos logo pro desafio, não quero mais perder tempo com bobagem.

Rebecca: Acomodações boas não são bobagem!

Chris: Então, vamos comer!

*Cantina, todos estão em fila*

Pato: Opa, beleza. Comam isso, ou fiquem com fome até amanhã. *Ele põe uma gosma rosa no prato de todo mundo*

Nicollas: Parece nutritivo.

Lucas: Delicioso.

Thaís: Time, agradeçam por eu ter trazido um bolo pra gente, e material pra fazer mais comida. *Ela pega e põe o bolo no meio da mesa das Pinhas*

Pato: Desculpa, mas ou come o que eu faço, ou não come. *Ele joga uma pedra no bolo, esmagando-o* Sei que você quer ter uma vantagem no jogo, mas regras são regras.

Thaís: T-tá...

Luiza: Não precisava disso!

Pato: Precisava, ordens do Chris, e eu quero manter meu emprego. A vida não tá fácil na floresta, mesmo quando se porta armas de fogo.

Otávio: Falando nisso, tem como emprestar algumas pra mim depois.

Pato: Você é um cadete oficial, cadastrado e com medalhas de honra?

Otávio: Hm... se eu disser que sim é mentira.

Pato: Então nem pense em chegar perto delas.

Ana Sofia: Acho que vocês não estão captando que estamos falando com um pato.

Cecília: Acho que você não tá pensando na possibilidade de ser um robô ou algo assim.

Ana Sofia: Tanto faz, mas Chris, vamos logo pro desafio, eu tenho entrevistas importantes!

Chris: Terminem a comida primeiro. É importante pra vocês.

Diogo: Comer isso? Não, obrigado.

Aécio: Tu tá acostumado a coisa pior, provavelmente, comendo do lixo.

Diogo: Haha.

Mirella: É, de todo jeito, é fibra? *Come* E não é tão ruim.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Eca! Não acreditem nela!

Mirella: Engraçadinho.

Nicollas: *Prova* É, tem razão, é até bom, apesar da aparência.

*Todos comem e ficam com nojo, menos Lucas e Natália*

Lucas: Nicollas, caramba, isso é maravilhoso!

Nicollas: Eu tô ligado, eu tô surpreso!

Pedro Felipe: Isso não é bom, caras!

Natália: Comi coisas piores.

Bárbara Britos: Nicollas, por que você disse que era bom?

Nicollas: Talvez você precise de um paladar refinado pra aproveitar isso tanto quanto eu.

Lucas: Afinal, Pato, e cara, tu precisa de um nome, tu é bad-ass o suficiente pra ter um, o que é isso?

Pato: É um prato especial. Marshmallows... de Pônei rosa.

Nicollas: *Solta o garfo* Pôneis, literalmente?

*Lucas vê uns balões na comida*

Lucas: Cara. Literalmente? *Preocupado*

Pato: Literalmente.

*Lucas sai correndo pra vomitar*

Nicollas: PINKIE PIE! NÃOOOOO!

Pato: Huh, não, não, cara! *Ele mostra uns Marshmallows em formato de pônei com a cor rosa* Eu pego isso, bato no liquidificador, faço uma gosma e pronto! Marshmallows!

Nicollas: Ah, ah... obrigado pelo ataque cardíaco.

Cecília: O que foi isso, sério?

Nicollas: Coisa de homem, você não vai entender.

Otávio: Aham, sei.

Bárbara Alves: Mas se é só Marshmallows, por que tá com um gosto tão ruim?

Pato: Talvez porque eles já passaram da validade. Fora isso, não é um prato tão pesado pra primeira refeição.

Mirella: Passaram da validade? Então não são mais saudáveis? *Ela sai pra cuspir*

Rodrigo Queiroz: Haha. E eca.

Rebecca: Rodrigo, para de ser mal com ela.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Já tenho que sofrer com ela no meu time, pelo menos tenho que me divertir.

**(Confessionário - Ainda bem que não é a Pinkie)**

**Lucas - **Cara, maldito pato. Pare de usar o duplo sentido da 'palavra' 'de' pra tentar me matar!

**Cecília - **Lucas teve o que merece. Me irritou? O Karma faz ele vomitar. A vida é boa.

**Pato - **Pela confusão, eu peço desculpas. *Ele estende a asa, mostrando uma bazuca* Opa, asa errada. *Ele estende a asa e pega os Marshmallows, e come um*

**Mirella - **Sou saudável, e acabei de comer algo fora da validade. Tipo, gororoba até vale. Sou saudável, não fresca. E essas coisas geralmente tem bastante nutrientes. Mas fora da validade é um pouco além do que eu aguento.

**Natália - **Nas ruas, e em outras situações, você come coisas piores que Marshmallows fora da validade. O caos leva a coisas estranhas

Chris: Enfim, vocês comeram, estão nutridos, ou pelo menos alguns. Antes de irmos pros desafios, quero mencionar que existem 12 ídolos de sobrevivência no jogo, sendo que desses 12, eles estão divididos em quatro categorias com funções diferentes. Todos tem a forma da minha perfeita cabeça, mas tem pequenas diferenças que identificam qual ídolo pertence a qual categoria.

Lucas: Pra ficar interessante, porém, não vamos saber qual faz qual antes deles serem usados pela primeira vez, correto?

Chris: Exato! Enfim, um dos quatro garantem imunidade total a você numa cerimônia. O povo vota, você usa esse ídolo, e se você levou o maior número de votos, todos são cancelados. Você está salvo, e a próxima pessoa com o maior número de votos sai. Mas, se a outra pessoa só teve seu voto, uma votação é refeita, com você imune. Caso você não tivesse o maior número de votos, o ídolo é gasto do mesmo jeito.

Douglas: É meio como uma aposta, você não sabe o resultado.

Cecília: Depende, você pode prever quem vai votar em quem.

Chris: O próximo ídolo garante imunidade a pessoa com o maior número de votos, sem ser você, no caso. Por exemplo, você sabe que muita gente vai votar no seu amigo. Pra ele não sair, você ativa o ídolo, e quem tiver o maior número de votos fica imune. A próxima pessoa com o maior número de votos sai.

Pedro Felipe: Óbvio o suficiente, beleza.

Chris: O terceiro tipo triplica o valor de seus votos, e de qualquer pessoa que votou na mesma pessoa que você. Por exemplo, 8 pessoas do time votaram em você, e você e mais duas pessoas votaram em outra. Se você, ou qualquer uma das duas pessoas que votaram na outra aplicarem esse ídolo, os votos de vocês três são triplicados, totalizando 9, eliminando a outra pessoa. Vai ser mais efetivo, óbviamente, quando tiver menos pessoas, então é uma boa ideia vocês guardarem pra depois.

Fernanda: Com minha sorte, sei que não vou achar mesmo.

Otávio: É um ídolo bom se você tiver uma aliança pequena, e souber que elas vão votar na mesma pessoa. Quebra o voto do resto do time inteiro.

Ana Sofia: É, mas o resto do time depois fica com raiva de vocês, vocês usaram o ídolo, e eles ainda tem 7 votos. O bom é agir pra não precisar usar o ídolo no começo do jogo.

Chris: E, finalmente, o último tipo é diferente, você usa antes de um desafio. Seu time, ou você, na etapa individual, ganha uma facilidade pro desafio, mas depende do tipo de desafio. Pode ser começar mais cedo, algum objeto que ajude, ou diminuir o número de requerimentos no desafio. Se você ativar qualquer ídolo na hora errado, ele não é considerado gasto, mas vai ser escondido novamente.

Cecília: Se acharem esse último, usem na fase de time, beleza? Nada de guardar pra depois da dissolução dos times!

Chris: Beleza, então, prontos ou não, vamos para o desafio!

Rebecca: Espero que não seja nada muito perigoso.

Otávio: Por que você disse isso? É quase igual a 'não pode ficar pior'!

Bárbara Alves: O que não pode ficar pior?

Otávio: O desafio!

Bárbara Alves: Ah não! Ele tá muito perigoso, é?

Chris: Vamos ver!

*Todos aparecem no topo do penhasco de 304.80 metros*

Otávio: Ah, tá de brincadeira né?

**Fim do Capítulo 1 - Maior que eu esperava, mas apresenta todos os personagens, cria conflitos, situações, apresenta os lugares, e dá uma ideia de como a temporada vai ser. Espero que vocês gostem, lembrem que não quero magoar ninguém, só baseando na personalidade, exagerando e tal. O próximo capítulo vai ser menor, já que vai ser só as duas partes do desafio, a eliminação, e a festa como recompensa. **

**A primeira parte do desafio é uma repetição de um da primeira temporada, que garantirá uma vantagem na segunda parte, que é totalmente nova.**

**Reviews são ótimos, façam um review, por favor!**

**Quem você acha que sai?**

**-Participantes-**

**Mamonas:**

**Aécio  
Ana Sofia  
Bárbara Brito  
Cecília  
Guilherme  
Lucas  
Mirella  
Nicollas  
Pedro Felipe  
Rebecca  
Rodrigo Queiroz  
**

**Pinhas:**

**Ana Carolina**  
**Bárbara Alves**  
**Diogo**  
**Douglas**  
**Fernanda**  
**Luiza**  
**Natália**  
**Otávio**  
**Rafael**  
**Thaís**  
**Yuri**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Penhasco Abaixo

**Capítulo 2 - Penhasco Abaixo**

**(Nota: Personalidade de algumas pessoas foi exagerada pra criação de conflitos, conflitos que só aconteceram uma vez estão sendo criados de novo, então, não se preocupe, nada aqui é uma indireta pra vida real, e eu tento me limitar a piadas que a gente faz na escola também)**

**(Confessionário - Nós estamos livres do desafio, iha!)**

**Ana Sofia - **Conseguir um desses ídolos é uma prioridade, não importa o quanto uma excelente líder e quão esperta e importante eu seja, eles não percebem isso, então, estou na minoria. Farei uma aliança, farei nosso time ganhar esse desafio, e mostrarei que sou a melhor opção pra ser líder.

**Lucas - **Minha 'estratégia' de jogo envolve ter a maioria de votos. É simples, mas suficiente. Por exemplo, com Rodrigo e Cabuto, temos 6 de 11 no nosso time. Então, pelo menos nas próximas 5 cerimônias, não tenho que me preocupar. Simples assim!

**Rebecca - **Quando ele falou o que a gente tinha que fazer...

Chris: Enfim, esse desafio será dividido em duas partes.

Lucas: Vai ser uma repetição do da primeira temporada? Cara, que original.

Chris: Em parte, sim. E cale a boca. A primeira parte do desafio é simples, cada pessoa que pular do penhasco e cair na área segura ganha um ponto para seu time. O time que tiver mais pontos ganha uma recompensa na segunda parte.

Rebecca: Você quer que a gente pule de uns 300 metros de altura? E molhar meu cabelo?!

Bárbara Alves: Eu não sei se é uma ideia tão boa pular, tem bichos na água.

Chris: Muitos, e estão famintos.

Luiza: Relaxa, daqui a pouco chegam os dublês pra fazer isso pra gente.

Thaís: Na verdade, não. Total Drama é conhecido mundialmente por ser muito genuíno. Vamos ter que pular.

Luiza: Ah, não, sério?

Chris: Não se preocupem, porém. Caso alguém se machuque, o Pato tem grande conhecimento de primeiros socorros.

Cecília: Que relaxante. Uma ave cuidando de nossos machucados.

Nicollas: Eu confio no pato, ele parece ser gente boa.

Otávio: Depois a gente assa ele pra roubar as armas.

Chris: Eu sugiro não tentar isso.

Otávio: Eu sei, é brincadeira. *Olha pra um pontinho vermelho na testa e se abaixa* Brincadeira, brincadeira!

Chris: Enfim, chega de perder tempo, **Mamonas**, hora de pular! E tentem cair na área segura, pra evitar tubarões e essas coisas.

**(Confessionário - Aqui também é uma área segura)**

**Cecília - **E hora de Sofia mostrar que não tem capacidade pra liderar.

**Mirella - **Cecília pediu pra eu não pular. Mas isso é meio trapacear, já que ela tá claro querendo que a gente perca pra Ana Sofia 'falhar' como líder.

**Rodrigo Queiroz - **Cecília pediu pra eu não pular. Agora eu tenho uma desculpa pra não ter que fazer isso!

Ana Sofia: Então, time, estão esperando o quê? Pulem!

Rodrigo Queiroz: E se eu não quiser?

Ana Sofia: Então, se nós perdermos, você será eliminado!

Rodrigo Queiroz: Só tem um problema na sua teoria. Os meninos estão em maioria.

Nicollas: E foi mal, mesmo se ele não pular, vai ser mais fácil tolerar ele do que a senhorita importante.

Ana Sofia: Por favor, pula! É sério! Por favor!

Otávio: Pula não, Rodrigo, deixa a gente ganhar esse desafio, aí tu manda Mirella pra casa!

Rodrigo Queiroz: Opa, não pular tá cada vez mais tentador.

Mirella: Engraçado.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Não, sério, eu peço pros meninos pra me ajudarem a te tirar, aí pelo menos não tenho que ver você.

Chris: Se você for desistir, é só tocar o sino *Aponta para um sino num poste*

Rodrigo Queiroz: Beleza então! *Vai indo até o sino*

Ana Sofia: Não!

Otávio: Sim!

Mirella: Ah, quer saber? *Ela corre até Rodrigo e levanta ele* Você VAI pular, e eu NÃO vou embora! *Ela joga ele do penhasco*

Rodrigo Queiroz: *Caindo* Aaaah, deixa eu tirar meu 3DS do bolso, pra não molhar, pelo menos! *Ele joga o 3DS pra cima, mas ele não chega no topo, ficando preso em um ninho no penhasco* Tá de brincadeira, né?

**SPLASH**

*Ele cai na área segura* Mirella, caramba!

Mirella: Ops, hehe.

Cecília: MIRELLA! Mas que-

Ana Sofia: *Interrompendo Cecília* Por que você tá reclamando, ganhamos um ponto!

Cecília: Deixa eu terminar! MIRELLA! Mas que... boa mira!

Mirella: Certo, certo. *Revira os olhos*

Chris: Um ponto pra as mamonas.

Otávio: Droga, podia ter evitado pular.

Douglas: Então era por isso que você queria que ele não fosse?

**(Confessionário - Não jogue a gente, por favor)**

**Cecília - **Um ponto pro time é um ponto que Ana Sofia chega perto de ser líder. Eu não quero ter que trapacear, mas eu provavelmente vou ter que liderar amanhã em um desafio mais difícl, e vou ter uma desvantagem!

**Ana Sofia - **Vou fingir que não percebi isso. Cecília querendo sabotar o próprio time?

**Rodrigo Queiroz - ***Molhado* Mirella, sempre me dando mais uma razão pra odiá-la. Vou ter que escalar aquela montanha pra pegar meu videogame de volta agora, é?

**Mirella - **Eu não vou sair ainda. Eu consigo fazer desafios mais complicados, e não vou ser eliminada por Rodrigo ficar fingindo que me odeia mais do que tudo.

**Nicollas - **É claro que eu tinha que sair logo, antes que me jogassem também. Apesar de que tal coisa seria um pouco difícil. Haha, viu, eu faço piada comigo mesmo!

*Nicollas bate no sino*

Nicollas: Malz aê, mas eu sou alérgico a arriscar minha vida.

Ana Sofia: Se nós perdermos...

Nicollas: Eu ainda tenho a maioria no time. Você realmente não tem muita chance quanto a isso, tem que torcer pra ganhar.

Lucas: Pô, Nicollas, sei que temos a maioria, mas se perdermos demais, vamos ter que se eliminar em um ponto! Mas olha, é fácil! *Pula*

Ana Sofia: Olha pra onde tu tá indo!

Lucas: Olhar, pra baixo? É pra onde eu tô indo, né? *Olha pra baixo e vê que a área segura tá meio longe* Oh, não. Pulo duplo, como gostaria de ter um agora! *Começa a 'nadar' no ar, tentando ir pra cima da área segura*

**SPLASH**

Lucas: Consegui? *Olha pra um lado, e quando olha pro outro vê um tubarão quase encostado nele* Ah não, run to the hills! Ou swim to the shore! *Ele começa a nadar pra água*

Ana Sofia: Boa, Lucas. Não caiu na área segura.

Rebecca: Ele tem problemas maiores.

Lucas: Continue a nadar, continue a nadar.

**(Confessionário - P Sherman, 42, Wallaby Way, Sydney)**

**Lucas - **Meh... tentei.

**Ana Sofia - **Isso é TÃO frustante!

**Cecília - **Beleza, eles falharam, e eu nem precisei convencê-los!

Chris: Enfim, 1 ponto apenas pras **Mamonas** até agora!

Ana Sofia: Argh, deixa EU mostrar como se faz! *Ela pula* Viram? Perfeitamente em cima da área segura, e cairei certamente no meio dela. *Um helicóptero a pega* Mas o quê?

Moço do Helicóptero: Me desculpa, mas temos que discutir sobre armas biológicas.

Ana Sofia: O quê? AGORA?!

Moço do Helicóptero: A situação está crítica. Precisamos de você.

Ana Sofia: Me joga na água primeiro!

Moço do Helicóptero: Pra você aparecer molhada em frente a líderes terroristas? Só temos tempo pra você botar seu traje de reunião. *O helicóptero voa embora*

Yuri: Isso foi.. estranho.

Natália: Finalmente ela se foi.

Cecília: E só temos 1 ponto de 4 tentativas! Beleza!

Rafael: Não era pra gente estar comemorando isso?

Mirella: Elas estão competindo pra ver quem vai ser a líder. Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que não deveriamos ter um 'líder' em si. Líderes geralmente destroem o time, tentando fazer que todos sigam suas ordens.

Cecília: Eu não farei isso, cala a boca!

Mirella: Isso não merece resposta.

Chris: Certo, alguém mais vai pular?

Cecília: Bom, pra não falarem que eu estou tentando sabotar o time. *Ela pula*

**SPLASH**

Cecília: Área segura, mais um ponto.

Chris: Exatamente! 2 pontos pras Mamonas!

Mirella: Bom, se você não quer que a gente perca... *Pula*

Rebecca: Mirella, espera! *Pula*

Otávio: Parem de pular eu não quero ir também!

Mirella: *Fazendo poses de dança no ar* Allegro, Aplomb, Assemblé, Balancé *Faz pose de mergulho***  
**

**SPLASH**

Mirella: Área segura, beleza!

Rebecca: *Gritando* Aaaah, eu tô caindo!

Yuri: Vai fazer um maremoto!

Rebecca: EU NÃO SOU GOR-

**SPLASH**

Rebecca: Ah, água fria!

Mirella: Relaxa, tu caiu na zona segura!

Cecília: Mirella, por que você pulou?

Mirella: Você quer que a gente ganhe, não é?

Cecília: Claro... *rangendo os dentes*

**(Confessionário - Confessioné)**

**Cecília - **Era difícil perceber que eu estava disfarçando?

**Mirella - **Estou na minoria. Óbviamente não vou arriscar perdermos e Rodrigo convencer todos a votarem em mim, mesmo se Cecília e Sofia parecerem opções mais claras.

*Bárbara Brito bate no sino*

Bárbara Brito: Desculpa, mas eu não vou pular isso não. Sou agitada mas pular de um penhasco não é uma boa ideia. Principalmente pra um time cheio de gente que eu não falo direito.

Pedro Felipe: Babi, relaxa aê, morô, haha. *Bate no sino também* Mals aê mas tô sem vontade de pular.

Aécio: Bom, tô sem nada pra fazer mesmo... *Ele pula* EHB!

**SPLASH**

Aécio: Aê, rapaziada, beleza! Área segura pode ser entediante mas ganhamo um ponto aê.

Chris: Verdade. 5 pontos. Se Guilherme conseguir, vocês chegam à 6. O que realmente é pouco.

Guilherme: Bora lá time, eu consigo!

*Ele corre pra pular, mas tropeça e cai, batendo na borda do penhasco e caindo junto*

Guilherme: Ah não! *Como ele tá muito perto da parede do penhasco, ele bate numa pedra que tá um pouco mais pra fora, e é ricocheteado pra longe*

Aécio: Isso aí, Guilherme, vida loca, cara!

Chris: Isso aí, se machuca mais!

Rebecca: Eu não posso olhar.

Otávio: Eu posso! Alguém têm pipoca?

**THUD**

Rebecca: Ei, thud?

Mirella: Ow, essa deve ter doído, muito!

*Guilherme cai de cara na boia indicando a borda da área segura, e desliza pra dentro dela*

Cecília: Isso conta como ponto?

Chris: Bom, ele está na área segura, né? Então conta. Os Mamonas terminam a primeira parte com 6 pontos!

Otávio: Ó aí, galera, conseguem 7 pontos rapidinho pra eu não ter que pular, tranquilo?

Douglas: Ah, vai se catar, mesmo se a gente conseguir tu pula também.

Ana Carolina: É, mas você pode ir primeiro, sabe, cavalheiros sempre analisam a situação pra ver se é seguro pra sua dama.

Douglas: Tá, tá, eu pulo!

*O helicóptero chega de volta*

Moço do Helicóptero: Obrigado por impedir uma crise.

Ana Sofia: O de sempre, claro. Enfim, ganhamos?

Cecília: 6 pontos.

Ana Sofia: 6? De 11?

Cecília: É, e o seu não contou também, então não pode reclamar. Trabalho ótimo como líder, viu?

Ana Sofia: *Bate o pé com raiva*

**(Confessionário - 6 de 11. Não estão numa situação muito boa)**

**Cecília - **6 pontos de 11. Óbvio que vamos perder. Quer dizer, espero.

**Lucas - **Cecília realmente tá torcendo que a gente vote em Sofia ou em outra pessoa em vez dela. Ela tá irritando já Mirella, e de lá em um passo pra Rebecca votar nela, e Rebecca talvez convencer um dos meninos. Aí a aliança vai junto e ela cai fora.

**Ana Sofia - **6? 6?! Vou ter que sabotar Cecília amanhã, claro. Óbvio. Esse desafio foi injusto, uma fraude! Eu tive que sair! Meu time é uma porcaria!

**Nicollas - **Enfim, eu tô pensando em votar na Bárbara Brito. Sei lá, ela só parece ser um personagem meio filler.

Chris: Beleza, então. Pinhas, podem pular!

Rafael: Eu ainda acho que esse nome é muito idiota.

Chris: Mas vocês são as pinhas, e sempre serão as pinhas!

Yuri: Até os times se dissolverem.

Chris: Mas no coração, vocês se lembrarão. Somos as pinhas. Representamos as pinhas. Pinhas correm no nosso sangue.

Bárbara Alves: Eu acho que não correm não, não vou cair nessa de novo não.

Douglas: Eu tô afim de pular pra não ter que ouvir isso.

Natália: Pra que a pressa? Pular é necessário pra ganhar um ponto, mas ele nunca falou que tinhamos um tempo limite.

Douglas: É verdade, podemos ficar aqui e só pular daqui a 5 dias. Ele não pode nos desclassificar, ele não falou que tava nas regras isso.

Chris: Sim, eu não falei, mas é bem claro que vocês não comem nem bebem nada durante os desafios. Se quiserem passar 5 dias sem beber, fiquem a vontade. Eu vou pro meu trailer confortável com ar condicionado, e vocês ficam aí no sol quente, no escuro da noite, e quando chover, na chuva.

Nicollas: Caras, não façam isso com a gente não, pulem ou desistam logo pra gente poder ir descansar.

Rafael: Tá, tá, a gente vai.

Chris: Então, vão!

Douglas: Beleza, pra começar dando bom exemplo. *Ele pula* 300 metros é igual a 5 vezes tempo ao quadrado. Logo, tempo ao quadrado é 60, então tempo é mais ou menos oito. Isso significa que eu cairei na água em 8 seg-

**SPLASH**

Douglas: -undos, com uma velocidade de 80 metros por segundo. Como a gente tá sobrevivendo uma queda de 80 metros por segundo? Mesmo que seja na água?

Chris: Canadá. Enfim, um ponto pras pinhas!

Ana Carolina: Bom, se ele conseguiu, eu consigo! *Ela pula* Yeaahh!

**SPLASH**

Douglas: Opa, beleza?

Ana Carolina: Se você consegue, qualquer um consegue.

Douglas: Só vai ter moral pra falar isso quando me vencer no CS. *Fecha os braços*

Ana Carolina: Ah é? *Dá um caldo nele*

Douglas: Opa, *glub* para com isso *glub*

Rebecca: Own, que fofo.

Chris: Dois pontos pras Pinhas!

Ana Sofia: Droga, eles estão com um aproveitamento melhor do que a gente, já!

Cecília: Relaxa.

Ana Sofia: Por quê?! Você quer que a gente perca?

Cecília: Não *disfaçado*, mas ainda tem a segunda parte do desafio.

Ana Sofia: Eles vão ganhar vantagem!

Cecília: Mas uma líder como você vai direcionar a gente à vitória mesmo eles tendo vantagem.

Ana Sofia: Gr... verei o que posso fazer.

Aécio: É realmente impressionante que elas não discutem com o resto do time sobre quem vai ser líder.

Bárbara Brito: Eu voto em mim, eu me conheço muito bem, mais do que conheço vocês.

Nicollas: Eu voto em Guilherme, que se a gente perder, a gente põe a culpa nele.

Guilherme: Ei!

Rodrigo Queiroz: Eu voto em Mirella pelo mesmo motivo!

Mirella: Ei!

Ana Sofia: Calem a boca, EU sou a capitã!

Cecília: Só hoje.

Ana Sofia: E depois de você fracassar amanhã também!

Cecília: Veremos.

**(Confessionário - Queremos liderar também)**

**Otávio - **O outro time tem conflitos. Óbvio, perderão mais vezes. Com isso, nós ganhamos mais vezes!

**Ana Sofia - **A primeira parte parece um caso perdido. A segunda parte, temos que ganhar. Só assim serei líder definitiva e mostrarei meu verdadeiro potencial!

**Rafael - **Já percebeu que só algumas pessoas seletas tão usando o confessionário?

Chris: Enfim, 2 pontos pras pinhas. Mais 5 pessoas pulando, e eles já ganham a vantagem pra segunda parte.

Yuri: Vai lá Diogo.

Diogo: Eu não posso.

Yuri: Por quê? Vai se dissolver?

Diogo: Não, eu realmente não posso, eu... tenho medo de altura. *Bate no sino*

Yuri: Tá covardão, eu vou, então. *Pula*

**(Confessionário - Bate o sino pequenino, sino dos desistentes)**

**Yuri - ***Molhado* Não me lembro de Diogo ter medo de altura. Enfim, ele é da 'aliança', então não posso eliminá-lo, segundo Otávio, o que é uma pena.

**Diogo - **Eu não tenho medo de altura, muahaha!

**Otávio - **Maldito, usou minhas desculpa!

Chris: Três pontos pras Pinhas, mais alguém vai?

Bárbara Alves: Eu, eu não posso. Eu tenho Agorafobia.

Thaís: Agorafobia é medo de lugares abertos.

Bárbara Alves: Sério? Eu sempre pensei que era de altura. Mas enfim, eu realmente tenho Agorafobia.

Fernanda: Mas você está num lugar aberto, por que tu não tá com medo então?

Bárbara Alves: Eu... não sei? *Olha ao redor* AH! Lugar aberto! *Desmaia*

Thaís: Ah, beleza, isso foi estranho.

Ana Sofia: Não pula também não, Thaís!

Thaís: Só porque você tá tentando fazer a gente perder, eu pulo.

Ana Sofia: Droga!

*Thaís pula*

**SPLASH**

Thaís: Opa, beleza!

Ana Carolina: Thaís, você não está na área segura!

Thaís: Não? *Olha prum tubarão* Aaaaah! Toma isso! *Ela joga um bolo na cara do tubarão, e ele começa a comer o bolo* Beleza, agora eu vou embora!

Douglas: Onde tu tá fazendo esses bolos?

Thaís: Uma 'cozinheira' não revela seus segredos.

Douglas: Hm... tá? Estranho, mesmo assim.

Chris: Enfim, 3 pontos ainda pras Pinhas, 6 pessoas já pularam ou desistiram. Das 5 restantes, 4 tem que pular, então.

Otávio: Caramba, time, pulem pra eu não ter que ir! Eu não vou bater no sino sem ter certeza de nossa vitória!

Ana Sofia: Luiza, pula!

Luiza: Tá, beleza. *Ela pula*

Ana Sofia: Droga! Psicologia reversa não funciona!

**SPLASH**

Luiza: Área segura, aê!

Chris: 4 pontos pras Pinhas!

**(Confessionário - Bate o sino pequenino, sino dos desistentes)**

**Bárbara Alves - **Eu me lembrei agora, eu tenho Aracnofobia, não Agora! Haha.

**Ana Sofia - **Percam! Caiam nos meus truques!

**Cecília - **Se eu fosse Sofia, eu já desistia. Ficaria humilhada por não estar liderando direito e desistiria do jogo. Pra Cecília ser a líder!

Chris: Alguém mais vai pular?

Natália: Pra que prolongar o inevitável? *Ela pula*

Rafael: Oh, espera aí, Nat! *Ele pula também*

Natália: *Meditando no ar* Paz, espírito, caos.

Rafael: Eu só quero cair na área segura mesmo.

**SPLASH DUPLO!**

Ana Sofia: Parem de pular!

Luiza: Nunca, ganharemos de vocês! Eu quero ir pra festa hoje!

Otávio: Nanda, pula também, aí eu não tenho que pular.

Fernanda: Tá... beleza.

**(Confessionário - Confessionário)**

**Natália - **Mais um pulo, e ganhavamos o desafio...

Fernanda: Beleza, vamos lá! *Ela pula*

Otávio: Boa Nanda, cai na área segura pra marcar o ponto!

Fernanda: Estou exatamente em cima.

*Um golfinho pula e bate nela, jogando Fernanda pra fora da trajetória*

Fernanda: Ow! Hã? O que tá acontecendo?

**SPLASH**

Fernanda: Eu cai na área segura?

Luiza: Não, bom trabalho.

Fernanda: Deixa de sarcasmo. *Nada pra fora da água*

Thaís: Ela realmente não tinha como prever o golfinho aleatório.

Fernanda: Minha sorte ataca de novo.

Otávio: Não, agora vou ter que pular!

Yuri: E é melhor você pular!

Ana Sofia: Pula não, Otávio, é muito esforço!

Otávio: Quer saber, eu pulo então. *Ele pula*

Ana Sofia: Ah, não quero nem ver!

**SPLASH**

Ana Sofia: Ele... ele não conseguiu, né?

Chris: Errado, ele conseguiu!

Pinhas: Aê!

Otávio: De nada, de nada. A vitória é nossa.

Chris: Então, com 7 pontos, as Pinhas ganham a primeira parte do desafio!

**(Confessionário - Confessionário Duplo!)**

**Natália - **Psych.

**Otávio - **Não precisam agradecer, nem me reverenciar.

**Ana Sofia - **Psicologia reversa da reversa TAMBÉM não funcionou! Essas pessoas não conseguem ter um cérebro com padrões?

Chris: Certo, vamos todos descer, mesmo aqueles que não pularam.

Nicollas: Então a gente subiu tudo isso pra descer?

Ana Sofia: Claro, já que você não pulou!

Nicollas: Reclama não, teu ponto não contou também.

Ana Sofia: ARGH!

Nicollas: Enfim, brigado por fazer a gente perder tempo.

Chris: Vivo pra isso.

*Cena corta, todos estão lá embaixo*

Chris: Enfim, como vocês podem ver, tem algo flutuando na água!

Bárbara Brito: Sim, óbvio, nós não somos retardados!

Chris: Certo, certo, calma! Enfim, a segunda parte do desafio é o seguinte. Vocês todos vão subir naquela plataforma uns centimetros em cima da água. Essa plataforma é dividida em 11 pedaços. Em uma ordem qualquer, os 11 pedaços, um por vez, vão lançar quem estiver em cima de tal pedaço pra trás, e essa pessoa cai na água. A última pessoa na plataforma ganha a vitória para seu time. E uma recompensa, só pra ela.

Nicollas: Simples o suficiente.

Lucas: Mas deixa eu adivinhar, podemos nos empurrar também?

Chris: Sim! De preferência, se possível, façam os outros cair de outros jeitos.

Cecília: Pelo menos então não é um desafio só de sorte, então.

Fernanda: Porque se fosse eu tava ferrada.

Chris: Enfim, vamos começar, quando estiverem prontos, podem subir na plataforma!

Otávio: E nossa vantagem no desafio?!

Chris: Esperava que vocês esquecessem. Enfim, naquela pilha ali *aponta pra uma pilha* Tem 7 caixas. Cada uma dessas caixas tem um objeto aleatório que vai te ajudar a empurrar os outros pra água, ou te ajudar a manter dentro da competição.

Diogo: Beleza, vou pegar!

Thaís: Acho mais justo quem conseguiu o ponto pegar.

Rafael: É, Diogo, sem caixa pra tu.

Diogo: O que?

Chris: Eu ia mencionar isso também, só quem conseguiu ponto pode ficar com uma caixa. Mas prestem atenção, antes de abrir pra olharem, escutem o que eu tenho que dizer!

*Luiza abre a caixa*

Luiza: Ah, esperar? *Ela olha pra caixa aberta, que tem uma luva de boxe* Ops *A luva de boxe é ativada e nocautea Luiza*

Chris: Por que os itens são ativados assim que você abre a caixa, e só tem um uso.

Thaís: Ai não, Luh!

Otávio: Acorda, não podemos ter um a menos do começo!

Ana Sofia: YES! Temos uma vantagem!

Chris: Quem mandou não esperar eu terminar? *Pega a caixa com a luva de boxe e joga pra longe* Enfim, vocês não vão saber qual é o item na caixa, então é bom tomarem cuidado quando forem usar.

Yuri: E Luiza, como fica?

Chris: Alguém vai levar ela pra plataforma, ué.

**(Confessionário - K.O)**

**Thaís - **Eu espero que Luiza não esteja muito machucada...

**Ana Sofia - **Beleza, eles tem um a menos! Só espero que os itens não sejam tão fortes.

**Cecília - **O Chris não liga muito pra nossa saúde, né?

**Chris - **Só percebeu isso agora?

**Fernanda - ***Se segurando pra não rir* Desculpa, mas isso é cômico. Depois de reclamar tanto sobre outras coisas sem necessidade, meio que foi karma isso.

*Todos estão na plataforma*

Chris: Vocês tem uns 30 segundos pra decidir em qual vocês vão ficar. A primeira que vai ser ativada é a número um, então, cuidado!

Nicollas: Oh, Guilherme, vai pra um!

Ana Sofia: Nem pense nisso!

Otávio: Bom, já que Luiza provavelmente não vai acordar durante o desafio... *põe ela na número 1*

Douglas: É muito improvável que seja uma exatamente do lado do 1 a próxima, então vou pra 11

Aécio: Boa ideia Doctor, eu vou pra um!

Diogo: Não, eu vou pra um! *Vai empurrar ele*

Aécio: Tá bom, tá bom, se tá mendigando por lugar pode ficar. Tem os 50% de cotas mesmo.

Diogo: Beleza, então, vou pra um.

Otávio: A um é que vai lançar pra trás primeiro!

Diogo: Ah é! Vou pra dois então! Sai Aécio.

Aécio: Tenta me empurrar não!

*Diogo empurra Aécio pra três, onde Nicollas também tá*

Aécio: Preto maldito! Vai me pagar!

*A plataforma 1 lança Luiza pra trás, pra água*

**Mamonas - 11**

**Pinhas - 10**

Chris: A partir de agora, a cada 10 segundos uma plataforma vai lançar alguém pra trás.

Lucas: Beleza, foi a um. Acho que a 5 está segura.

Ana Sofia: Óbvio que a oito é a melhor candidata até agora.

Mirella: Eu tô na 6 mesmo, se a gente cair é azar.

Ana Sofia: Não caiam!

Rebecca: Não controlamos a sorte.

Otávio: Porque ninguém tá se empurrando?

Yuri: O pessoal tá preocupado em saber onde ficar agora.

Otávio: E é uma boa ideia ficar mais de uma pessoa em uma? É melhor a gente empurrar os outros e ocupar um em cada plataforma.

Yuri: Então, cê tá dizendo pra gente basicamente ganhar o desafio?

Otávio: É, basicamente.

Lucas: Eu vou pra 1 agora. *Anda até a 1*

Douglas: E se for Fibonacci?

Lucas: Meio improvável.

*A plataforma 2 sobe, jogando Diogo pra trás*

Diogo: Droga!

**Mamonas - 11**

**Pinhas - 9**

Aécio: Tomou!

Otávio: Tu também vai se ferrar, Aécio! *Abre a caixa e uma câmera com Flash tira uma foto de Aécio*

Aécio: Essa não, tô cego! Diogo praticou bruxaria em mim! *Ele anda de um lado pro outro, cambaleando*

Ana Sofia: Aécio, não caia!

Aécio: Tá de boa aqui!

Pedro Felipe: Opa, me empurra não! *Pedro pula pra parte 4 quando Aécio tá quase se esbarrando nele*

Natália: Opa. *4* Quero ser chata não, mas vou te empurrar.

Pedro Felipe: Faz isso não comigo não, pô

Natália: Relaxa, é tranquilo... vai só se molhar

*A plataforma 4 sobe, jogando Natália e Pedro Felipe pra trás*

**Mamonas - 10**

**Pinhas - 8**

Rodrigo Queiroz: Eu vou pra 4, parece que não vai repetir não.

Mirella: *Vai pra 5* É uma estratégia arriscada.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Ninguém pediu sua opinião! E não vem pra perto não! *Vai pra três*

Rebecca: Rodrigo, não seja mal!

Bárbara Alves: Eu vou te empurrar, Cecília!

Cecília: *Na plataforma 8* Ah, claro, vai muito. *Pula pra plataforma 9*

Ana Sofia: Copiando minha estratégia?

Cecília: Não, para de reclamar!

Bárbara Alves: *Corre direto e se segura na borda da 8* Socorro! Aninha, aliança!

Ana Carolina: Tá, vou te ajudar *Revira os olhos*

Douglas: Não, Aninha, deixa ela lá!

Ana Carolina: Mesmo irritante, ela é da nossa aliança.

*Douglas segura Aninha antes que ela pise na 8*

Douglas: Confia em mim!

*A plataforma 8 joga Bárbara Alves pra trás*

**Mamonas - 10**

**Pinhas - 7**

Douglas: Tá vendo?

Ana Carolina: Você descobriu a sequência?

Douglas: Não, na verdade, mas aonde Bárbara vai, só tem problema.

Lucas: Hmm... *pensando*

Aécio: *Ainda tonto, cai na água*

Otávio: Irra!

*A plataforma 5 joga Mirella e Rebecca pra trás*

**Mamonas - 7**

**Pinhas - 7**

Rodrigo Queiroz: Irra!

Ana Sofia: Para de comemorar!

Chris: 8 já sairam, faltam 14.

Yuri: Enfim, Lucas, prepare-se pra cair!

Lucas: Rapidinho, deixa eu decifrar a ordem

Yuri: Não tem rapidinho! *Aponta a caixa pra ele e abre. Dentro da caixa tem uma bomba* AH! *Ele joga a caixa pra cima e a bomba explode no ar* Ufa!

Chris: Eu falei, cada caixa é diferente.

Yuri: Explicava melhor!

*Cecília empurra Yuri*

Cecília: Presta atenção ao redor, também!

Otávio: Yuri! Você ainda tem que aprender muito se quiser fazer parte da ditadura.

*A plataforma 10 joga Ana Sofia pra trás*

Ana Sofia: Na hora que eu saio da 9 isso acontece?

**Mamonas - 6 (Bárbara Brito, Cecília, Guilherme, Lucas, Nicollas, Rodrigo Queiroz)**

**Pinhas - 6 (Ana Carolina (caixa), Douglas (caixa), Fernanda, Otávio, Rafael (caixa), Thaís)**

Cecília: Beleza, eles ainda tem 3 caixas. Tomem cuidado!

Douglas: Rodrigo, toma isso! *Ele abre a caixa e dela sai um 3DS*

Rodrigo Queiroz: Opa, valeu, um 3DS novo!

Lucas: Sortudo, haha.

Douglas: Ah, como assim?

*O 3DS começa a pegar fogo*

Rodrigo Queiroz: Hã? Como assim? *Ele joga o 3DS no chão* OW OW, minhas mãos!

Douglas: Beleza! *Ele empurra Rodrigo Queiroz pra água*

Chris: Agora as plataformas vão jogar mais rápido já que só sobraram 11.

Nicollas: Tinha que ter alguma piada aí, é claro que ele não ganharia um prêmio assim no primeiro desafio.

Lucas: É, claro. *Sentado no 11*

Douglas: Nicollas, você é o próximo!

Nicollas: Tenta me empurrar.

Douglas: Touché.

*A plataforma 9 não joga ninguém pra trás*

Lucas: Sim, tô certo então.

Nicollas: Certo como?

Lucas: Vem cá.

*Nicollas vai até a 11*

Lucas: Beleza, agora relaxa.

Otávio: *Na 6* Vocês não vão ficar aí parados!

*Otávio vai tentar empurrar Lucas na 11, empurrando Guilherme no caminho, mas quando ele passa pela 7, ele e Bárbara Brito são jogados pra trás*

**Mamonas - 3 (Cecília, Lucas, Nicollas)**

**Pinhas - 5 (Ana Carolina (caixa), Douglas, Fernanda, Rafael (caixa), Thaís)**

Ana Sofia: Não ousem perder!

Cecília: Tentaremos, mais lembre-se, você que tava liderando a gente.

Nicollas: É, mas você também tá irritando muito. E tipo, muito. Então, se a gente perder, talvez a gente vote em você!

Cecília: Mas eu serei uma boa líder!

Nicollas: Sim, e?

*A plataforma 3 joga Douglas pra trás*

Douglas: Não, como assim? Tava tão perto!

Fernanda: Minha sorte não tá tão ruim assim. Não estou caindo!

Chris: Só faltam 7, e como 22 sobre 7 é Pi, entramos na reta final do desafio!

Lucas: Gosto desse raciocínio. Ei, Nicollas, tem uno?

Nicollas: Claro que não, não sou tapado pra trazer uno no bolso. Só tô com pôker.

Lucas: Poxa, serve não, então.

*As plataformas 6, 1 e 2 são ativadas, e Thaís e Fernanda caem*

Fernanda: Sabia que falei muito cedo.

**Mamonas - 3 (Cecília, Lucas, Nicollas)**

**Pinhas - 5 (Ana Carolina (caixa), Rafael (caixa))**

Cecília: Não sei como ainda tô aqui, e por que vocês dois tão aí despreocupados?

Lucas: Ah, sabe como é, essa aqui é muito confortável

Nicollas: E parece que não vai ser ativada nem tão cedo.

Cecília: Certo? Bom, pelo menos vocês tão aí. Mas me diz, que tal desistirem do desafio?

Lucas: Tá ruim. Querendo sabotar o próprio time, é?

Cecília: Não, mas quero ser a líder!

Lucas: E se Sofia sair agora, você não pode esfregar na cara dela se você tiver uma vitória melhor próxima vez, não é? É só amanhã os outros votarem em quem querem que seja líder, e como Sofia tá irritando todo mundo, não fez ponto no primeiro desafio, e saiu cedo nesse segundo, a escolha é meio óbvia.

Nicollas: Claro, Aécio. É a melhor opção pra liderança.

Cecília: Cala a boca, tá?

Rafael: Nicollas, segura! *Ele joga a caixa pra Nicollas*

Nicollas: Own, que fofo, é uma caixa!

*A caixa começa a atirar lasers em Nicollas*

Nicollas: Ow, tá queimando!

*Ele tropeça e cai, jogando Lucas pra trás com ele*

Lucas: Nicollas!

Nicollas: Foi mal, foi mal!

Lucas: Beleza, se queremos ganhar, Cecília, me escuta!

Cecília: Você vai saber ganhar isso?

Lucas: É um enigma de um jogo que eu jogo, que ele copiou!

Chris: Eu não copiei nada!

Cecília: Não é mais fácil eu só ir pra 11 e esperar eles cairem?

Chris: Ah não, quer saber? *Ele aperta um botão e a 11 cai* Não tem mais 11, quer dizer, tecnicamente ainda tem, mas ninguém se importa.

Lucas: É, não tem mais essa opção.

Ana Carolina: Cecília, tome! *Ela abre a caixa e da caixa sai um bumerangue que começa a rodear as plataformas* Ops!

*As plataformas 4, 8 e 5 vão pra trás, mas ninguém tá nelas*

Chris: Agora vão ser 5 ao mesmo tempo! Ainda tá na sequência, claro.

Lucas: 5? Cecília, vai pra 2!

*Cecília corre pra 2, e as plataformas 3, 6, 7, 9 e 10 se jogam pra trás. Ana Carolina cai na água.

Otávio: Rafael, tu consegue!

Rafael: Relaxa, eu sei a ordem também.

Nicollas: Ele deve ter aprendido antes de tu, Lucas.

Lucas: Eu aprendi, pelo menos. Vai pra 3, Cecília!

*As plataformas 1, 2, 4, 5 e 8 se jogam pra trás*

Chris: Agora vão ser 9 plataformas ao mesmo tempo!

Rafael: Poxa, 9? *Começa a fazer a conta*

Cecília: O que eu faço?

Lucas: Mais dois!

Rafael: *Ainda fazendo conta*

Cecília: *Pula pra 5* Se eu cair, você vai pagar!

Lucas: Sim, eu sei, se você cair a gente perde, blá blá!

Otávio: Eu não posso ver!

Pedro Felipe: Eu tô de boa.

Natália: O que tem de ser, tem de ser.

*As plataformas se jogam pra trás*

Otávio: E aí?

Chris: As **Mamonas **vencem! **Pinhas**, vocês enfrentarão eliminação hoje. Mas primeiro, todos vão dar uma passada no refeitório, pra entregas de recompensas e tal.

Cecília: Aê!

Rafael: *Na água* Droga! Cara, tava tão perto!

Lucas: É um enigma de Professor Layton. Bom, quer dizer, pelo menos o jeito de resolver é igual

Nicollas: Rafael, estou desapontado. Você aprende tudo tão rápido e perdeu pra uma mera mortal?

Rafael: Tô perdendo a prática.

Ana Sofia: Ganhamos! Aê, TOMA Cecília!

Cecília: Tá feliz por quê? Ganhamos por minha causa. Eu fiquei até o final. Você não ganhou nem ponto no desafio de pular. E foi uma vitória bem próxima.

Ana Sofia: Mas ganhamos, por minha causa!

Rodrigo Queiroz: As duas são mesmo cegas, mesmo.

Bárbara Brito: Não espero a hora que os times se dissolvam.

Lucas: E ninguém vai me dar crédito não?

Otávio: Cara, távamos tão perto!

Yuri: Só perdemos porque Lucas sabia.

Fernanda: Técnicamente, não foi culpa de ninguém. Mas Luiza nem participou da segunda parte.

Thaís: Ela tava inconsciente!

Fernanda: Porque não escutou o Chris. Culpa dela.

Otávio: É o mais 'provável' a fazer, claro. Mas porque não votamos em Bárbara Alves?

Ana Carolina: Ela é burrinha, claro, mas ela não vai ser uma ameaça quando os times se dissolverem.

Otávio: Mas vai ser um problema nos desafios da fase de times, e se perdermos muito antes dos times se dissolverem, estaremos em desvantagem.

Bárbara Alves: Não votem em mim não, por favor!

Yuri: É o melhor, pra gente, no caso.

Douglas: Que tal Diogo, porém? Ele foi o primeiro a sair do segundo desafio e nem fez o primeiro.

Otávio: Votem nele não, ele é meu servo!

Yuri: Sem falar que é engraçado tirar onda com ele, e ele deve ser útil num desafio de corrida já que tem prática com a prisão

Rafael: Pensei que tu odiava ela, Douglas, por que tá dizendo pra votarmos em outra pessoa?

Ana Carolina: Porque ela é da nossa aliança!

Otávio: E Diogo é meu servo! É uma desculpa igualmente idiota.

Douglas: Ei!

Otávio: Então, tamo decidido, né?

Bárbara Alves: Não votem em mim não, eu juro que estava brincando! Eu sou esperta! 2+2 = 4! 22 sobre 7 é Pi! Seu nome é Otávio!

Otávio: Olha, até que ela não é tão ruim então. Era uma estratégia pra não parecer uma ameaça?

Bárbara Alves: Sim, Ottawa!

Otávio: Acabou rápido a esperteza dela, aparentemente. De todo jeito, se fosse uma estratégia, o que é improvável, você tava tentando enganar a gente

Thaís: Então tá meio claro quem sai hoje.

Fernanda: Eu ainda acho que seria melhor outra pessoa sair.

**(Confessionário - Fim do desafio! Isso foi emocionante, ou não!)**

**Otávio - **Tá ruim que eu vou perder um membro da minha ditadura tão cedo. Bárbara Alves, tu tá fora!

**Bárbara Alves - **Eu só queria me divertir!

**Fernanda - **Luiza foi igualmente ruim na segunda parte. Uma opção muito melhor pra sair.

**Luiza - **Perdemos o desafio, e pior, perdemos a festa. Mas que droga! Ah, e parece que Fernanda tá querendo me eliminar, mas eu nem ligo.

**Thaís - **Sou amiga de Fernanda e amiga de Luiza. Esse conflito pequeno tá realmente me irritando!

**Rafael - **Cheguei tão longe, e perdi. É como chegar no chefão final, fazer ele ficar com um de HP, e morrer. Ou seja, é uma droga.

**Douglas - **Vou tentar convencer outras pessoas à votarem em Diogo. Se nossa 'aliança' perder esse voto a mais, vamos estar numa situação meio ruim.

**Ana Carolina - **Douglas me disse que tinha um plano. É... eu acho que nossa situação tá perdida, mas talvez ele consiga alguma coisa.

**Diogo - **Eu sou um alvo? Já? Esperava que os conflitos mais óbvios me protegessem nesse começo. Bom, vou ter que começar a botar minha estratégia em prática próximo desafio.

**Cecília - **Ana Sofia ainda acha que fez um bom trabalho? A gente deu sorte, isso sim.

**Ana Sofia - **Tá vendo? Minha liderança levou a gente a vitória no fim. Tudo foi tranquilo. Supera isso, Cecília!

**Lucas - **Ninguém vai me dar crédito mesmo, né?

**Nicollas - **Mal posso esperar pelo momento em que nossas duas 'líderes' sejam eliminadas.

**Bárbara Brito - **Eu não gosto de ninguém aqui, mas pelo jeito que as coisas tão andando, eu vou sobreviver as próximas quatro eliminações do meu time. Super óbvio que assim que a gente perder Aécio sai.

**Aécio - **Votem em Diogo, ele tem que me pagar!

**Cecília - **O Chris não liga muito pra nossa saúde, né?

**Chris - **Só percebeu isso agora?

**Fernanda - ***Se segurando pra não rir* Desculpa, mas isso é cômico. Depois de reclamar tanto sobre outras coisas sem necessidade, meio que foi karma isso.

Chris: Enfim, vamos pra cantina! Onde os perdedores podem discutir mais sobre quem vão votar, e os vencedores ganharão suas recompensas!

*Eles começam a ir para a Cantina, um helicóptero chega*

Ana Sofia: Estranho, não tenho compromissos agora.

Chris: Hm... quem é?

?: Eu sou Billy.

Lucas: Billy Billy Billy Bally? O produtor de Total Drama e outros Reality-Shows!

Nicollas: Mas que nome é esse?

Chris: Ah, chefia, veio dar mais dinheiro pra mim, foi?

Billy: Pelo contrário. Vim te dar uma notícia ruim.

Chris: Como assim?

Billy: Tenho que te dizer que você foi rebaixado.

Chris: O que você quer dizer com 'fui rebaixado'?

Billy: Não podemos te demitir, mas chegamos num nível em que você não pode mais apresentar o programa. Você trata mal os participantes sem motivo, você é muito egoísta, seus desafios são muito mortíferos.

Chris: Como assim, meus desafios são tranquilos, e não, o próximo não ia ser pular em uma tigela com tubarões!

Billy: Nós sabemos disso, temos a lista dos desafios também.

Cecília: Beleza, isso tá ficando bom.

Chris: Vocês... Vocês não podem me rebaixar! Meu show é um sucesso! E sim, por causa de mim, quem se importa com esses caras?

Thaís: O pessoal que assiste o programa?

Billy: Sua atitude egoista e seu ego gigante são desprezados pelo povo que assiste. Uma coisa é ser carismático, outra é ser um babaca.

Chris: Vocês não vão achar ninguém pra me subsitituir!

Billy: Pelo contrário, já achamos.

Chris: Quem?

Thaís: Eu, eu, eu!

Chris: Ela? Mas ninguém conhece ela!

Billy: Não, não é essa menina, mas você deve conhecer Jeff Probst.

Thaís: Ahhhh...

Chris: O apresentador de Survivor? Ou pelo menos, da primeira? Não sei do resto, não me interesso por isso.

Billy: Sim, ele mesmo.

Lucas: Oxe, beleza, ele é um cara legal. Pelo menos mais legal que o Chris.

Billy: Ele estava disfarçado aqui por um tempo, e nos notificou disso.

Nicollas: Ele era o pato?

Billy: Não, o pato é um pato mesmo. Tu tá pensando demais sobre isso. Ele era um ajudante qualquer aí.

Chris: Aquele que eu forcei a comer plantas aleatórias pra verificar se eram venenosas?

Billy: Sim, ele mesmo, e essa é outra razão pela qual você vai ser rebaixado. E você deu sorte que não eram venenosas.

Rodrigo Queiroz: Eu héin.

Pedro Felipe: Tenho a menor ideia do que tá acontecendo.

Billy: Enfim, Chris, você está oficialmente rebaixado.

Chris: Vocês não podem fazer isso!

Billy: Podemos, e fizemos. Jeff deve estar chegando em alguns momentos, então, por hoje só, você ainda é o apresentador. Depois da eliminação veremos quais mudanças aparecerão no jogo.

Chris: Mudanças? Você não quer dizer...

Billy: Sim, seu formato está meio 'manjado', na vista de metado dos que assistem, você interfere demais, e algumas outras razões. E sério, 12 ídolos, mas o que você tem na cabeça? Uma coisa é achar um e jogar estratégicamente, outra coisa é ter vários só pra causar confusão.

Chris: Mas confusão é legal!

Billy: Não quando é demais. É um jogo de estratégia, não de 'ache' algo e 'sobreviva 11 rodadas'. Como você já apresentou os ídolos, porém, um de cada tipo ainda estará no jogo. Só que não no formato de sua cabeça.

Chris: Não mexa com minha cabeça!

Ana Sofia: Oh, como o poderoso caiu.

Cecília: Se apenas outra 'poderosa' caísse também.

Bárbara Alves: Eu não tô entendendo nada.

Billy: Bom, pra resumir, Chris não é mais o apresentador oficial, e as regras do jogo vão mudar. Pelo menos vocês ainda não estão tão acostumados com isso aqui.

Rafael: E esse desafio ainda conta?

Billy: Conta, sim. Mas foi bom termos parado o Chris agora. O terceiro desafio era escapar de um vulcão em erupção, sendo que depositaram lixo radioativo no vulcão também.

Chris: Mas temos que usar aquele vulcão pra alguma coisa!

Billy: Sim, e Jeff tem uma ideia muito menos mortal do que qualquer coisa que você possa pensar. Enfim, continue apresentando agora, e depois você vira um ajudante, como o pato.

Chris: Tá... tá okay... *cruza os braços* Mas eu ainda quero meu gel.

Billy: Beleza, a gente dá isso ainda.

Chris: Pelo menos alguma coisa, então vamos, povo.

**(Confessionário - Mas o que aquele trator de demolição está fazendo se aproximando?)**

**Lucas - **Legal, eu comecei a ver Survivor recentemente, e acho bem legal também. Sem falar que Jeff não é tão sem escrúpulos como Chris

**Cecília - **Isso certamente foi interessante, mas tenho que ver como essas 'mudanças' no jogo afetam minha estratégia

**Mirella - **Se for que nem Survivor mesmo, e a gente ter que morar na selva ou algo assim, talvez seja uma experiência ainda melhor! Pelo menos não vamos comer nada fora da validade.

**Chris - ***Chorando*

**Nicollas - ***Do lado de fora, batendo na porta do Confessionário* Chris, é bom você sair, tão querendo destruir isso aí.

**Chris - ***Começa a chorar mais*

*Cantina*

Chris: Enfim, Cecília, como você ganhou o desafio... *Pega uma caixa e joga na cara dela* Você ganha isso.

Cecília: OW! *Pega a caixa* Vai bater em mim quando eu abrir?

Chris: Não, é só um travesseiro

Cecília: *Tira da caixa* Beleza, então.

Luiza: Quer dizer que enquanto ela tem um travesseiro, nós vamos dormir naquela cabana ferrada?

Cecília: Eu ainda vou dormir na cabana. Só minha cabeça que vai estar confortável.

Rebecca: Eu odeio aquela cabana, por mim, podia ser destruída.

Natália: Por mim, seria destruida de qualquer jeito, destruir é massa.

**CRASH**

Chris: O que foi isso?

Rodrigo Queiroz: *Olha pra fora da janela* Oh, Rebecca, acho que teu desejo se realizou

*Todos saem do refeitório*

Fernanda: Ótimo, agora não temos lugares pra dormir?

*As duas cabanas aparecem em foco, destruidas*

Chris: Não! As mudanças já tão acontecendo!

Lucas: Ah, tô ligado, então vai realmente ser que nem Survivor!

Bárbara Brito: Como assim?

Lucas: Vamos dormir na floresta, ou na praia. E fazer fogo por nós mesmos, e abrigos, e tal.

Douglas: Tá de brincadeira, né?

Lucas: Não, não. É isso mesmo. E vamos ter que 'caçar' comida e tal.

**CRASH**

Nicollas: Ainda bem que a gente saiu então.

Chris: *Olha pra trás* O refeitório?!

Pato: Não! Meu lar! Minhas armas!

Billy: Não se preocupe, suas armas de fogo estão seguras. Ah, e achamos um 3DS também, na parede do penhasco.

Rodrigo Queiroz: É meu! Beleza!

Billy: Mas, desculpa, temos que confiscá-lo até o fim do jogo.

Lucas: Ah é, em Survivor a única coisa que você pode levar com você são roupas pra o acampamento de sua tribo. E umas outras coisas pra sobreviver e tal, mas eles devem orientar a gente com mais certeza depois.

Pedro Felipe: Vão levar meu violão também.

Lucas: Muito provavelmente.

Ana Carolina: Nessas circunstâncias, preferia o Chris.

Chris: Tá vendo, me ponha de volta! Eu prometo que eu tiro a lava do vulcão e fica só a radioatividade.

Ana Carolina: Esquece. Esquece que eu disse alguma coisa.

**CRASH**

Chris: O confessionário, não!

Cecília: E como vamos confessar agora?

Bárbara Brito: Eu preciso xingar esse povo em privacidade!

Ana Sofia: Muito sutil.

Thaís: E aí, Lucas, como vamos nos confessar?

Lucas: Pô, só eu sei sobre Survivor? Beleza, é assim. Vão ter câmeras. Você vai até o lugar onde tem uma câmera, e fala. Pronto. Só ver se não tem quem você não quer que escute ouvindo!

Chris: É muito sem noção isso! Ainda não acredito que tem essas mudanças.

Luiza: Enfim, e a festa?

Chris: Ah, a recompensa pro primeiro desafio?

Ana Sofia: Que você não vai ganhar?

Luiza: Grr...

Chris: Bom, ela ia acontecer no refeitório, mas ele não existe mais!

Luiza: Então não vai ter mais festa?

Chris: Bom, não. Mas o time vencedor vai ganhar uns salgadinhos como recompensa então.

Rebecca: Comestível?

Mirella: Salgadinhos não são muito saudáveis.

Chris: Quem se importa. *Dá um saquinho de Ruffles pra Nicollas*

Nicollas: Pô, tinha Doritos não?

Chris: Não reclama, eu tive um dia duro. Enfim, todos vão assistir a cerimônia de eliminação hoje, já que depois vocês vão ser orientados como a temporada vai ser.

Otávio: Aé, tinha até me esquecido.

**(Rocha Isolada - R.I.P. Confessionário)**

**Otávio - **E Bárbara Alves, isso é triste, quer dizer, não é, mas beleza.

*Cerimônia de eliminação - Rochas aleatórias preparadas no último minuto*

Chris: Beleza, **Mamonas**, vocês ganharam o desafio, então, vocês estão salvos. Quanto a vocês, **Pinhas,** estou desapontado. Vocês ganharam a primeira parte, ganharam uma vantagem na segunda parte, mas, por pouco, vocês perderam. O que vocês tem a dizer sobre isso?

Yuri: Pelo menos a gente não perdeu nosso emprego.

*Alguns riem*

Chris: Grr... espero que você seja eliminado. Enfim, quando eu chamar você, vocês vão pra aquela cabine e escrevem o nome de quem vocês querem eliminar em um papel. Ponham o papel na urna, e pronto. Podem falar um pouco, lá é meio isolado. Ana Carolina, você primeiro.

**(Cabine de Eliminação - Temporária só. Daqui a pouco vem nos substituir)**

**Ana Carolina - **Bom, **Diogo**, é ou você ou parte da nossa aliança, pelo que a gente tá vendo.

**Bárbara Alves - Degonio (Diogo)** É esse o nome dele?

**Diogo - Bárbara Alves, **claro. Se eu votasse em qualquer outra pessoa eu seria idiota.

**Natália - **Eu consigo ver pela máscara de Bárbara Alves. Ela é uma personagem muito complexa.

**Otávio - ****Bárbara Alves, **pela ditadura.

Chris: Enfim, eu vou contar os votos. Um voto pra Diogo.

Diogo: Mas o quê?

Chris: Outro voto pra Diogo.

Diogo: Tá de brincadeira, né?

Aécio: Isso, preto, sai!

Chris: Um voto pra Bárbara Alves.

Bárbara Alves: Essa não!

Diogo: Isso!

Chris: Mais um voto pra Diogo.

Aécio: Isso são 3! Sabe contar? 3 vem depois de 2!

Diogo: Cala a boca Aécio!

Chris: Um voto pra Luiza.

Luiza: Hã?

Chris: E um voto pra Fernanda.

Fernanda: *Aponta pra Luiza* Você!

Luiza: Vai dizer que não votou em mim.

Thaís: Calma!

Chris: Um voto pra Otávio...

Otávio: Hã? Quem votou em mim?

Chris: E mais um voto pra Bárbara Alves. E mais um voto pra Bárbara Alves!

Bárbara Alves: Essa não! Isso dá dois!

Chris: Três votos pra Bárbara Alves, Três votos pra Diogo. Só mais dois votos faltam. Existe a possibilidade de que ou Fernanda, Luiza, ou Otávio, empatem com eles, mas esse não é o caso. O próximo voto é pra Diogo.

Diogo: É sério isso?

Otávio: Meu servo!

Chris: E, o último voto vai para...

...

...

...

...

Chris: Bárbara Alves.**  
**

Bárbara Alves: Huh?

Ana Carolina: Sim, e agora, quatro votos pra Bárbara Alves, quatro pra Diogo. Quem sai?

Chris: Hm... não pensei nisso.

Otávio: Como não? Você é o apresentador, tem que ter ideia pra se der empate.

Chris: Eu não ligo mais, eu tô sendo rebaixado.

Lucas: Não se preocupem, é simples. As três pessoas que votaram pra alguém sem ser Bárbara Alves ou Diogo, mudam o voto pra um dos dois.

Chris: É, vai isso mesmo. Luiza, Fernanda e Natália, vão lá!

Otávio: Natália, você votou em mim?

Natália: Eu sabia que você não ia levar nenhum voto, e que meu voto não importaria na decisão.

Otávio: Você se tornou meu alvo.

Natália: Estou indiferente.

Chris: Enfim, vão lá, logo!

**(Cabine de Eliminação - Ei, olha nós de novo)**

**Fernanda - **Eu voto em...

**Luiza - **Já que não posso votar nela...

**Natália - **Eu falei, meu voto vai ser indiferente.

Chris: Com os três votos em mão, eu tenho um voto pra Diogo. Isso totaliza 5 votos pra Diogo. Agora, eu tenho um voto pra Bárbara Alves, totalizando 5 votos pra Bárbara Alves.

Yuri: Sim, nós sabemos contar!

Chris: E o último voto é para...

*Diogo e Bárbara Alves se encaram. Otávio e Douglas também. Fernanda e Luiza também*

Chris: Bárbara Alves. Me desculpe, mas é hora de sair.

Bárbara Alves: Eu só queria me divertir.

Otávio: Se tu fosse só um pouquinho menos tapada tu ficava, mals aê.

Bárbara Alves: Bom, pelo menos participei!

Chris: Enfim, os outros estão salvos. Por hoje. Amanhã teremos mais um desafio.

Billy: *Aparece* Errado, outro desafio é só daqui a três dias.

Chris: Tá, então daqui a três dias vocês vão ter mais um desafio. Bárbara Alves, quanto a você, hora de ir. Depois suas coisas serão entregues a você.

Bárbara Alves: Tá...

*Ela anda pela Doca da Vergonha e entra no Barco dos Perdedores*

**(Barco dos Perdedores - Vamos ser destruidos também, não vamos?)**

**Bárbara Alves - **Eu... me diverti? Não sei, o povo foi mal comigo, não percebeu que eu podia ser algo importante pro time, e me tirou cedo. De todo jeito, é uma lição aprendida. Fale menos no próximo reality-show.

Chris: Enfim, esse foi mais um episódio de Total Drama-

Billy: Survivor: Acre!

Chris: Tá, mas... a gente tá no Canadá!

Billy: Não mais, a ilha foi transportada pra lá agorinha durante a cerimônia.

Lucas: O... quê?

Nicollas: A gente entrou perto do Acre aí o tempo parou, tá ligado, perdemos nossas memórias e pá.

Lucas: Bom, faz sentido.

Chris: Como vocês arranjaram dinheiro pra isso?

Billy: Tirando 10% dos seus gastos com gel de cabelo.

Cecília: Ok, 10% dá pra transportar uma ilha? Esse cara também tem problemas.

Chris: Meu cabelo tem que ficar bonito...

Otávio: Enfim, pelo menos ela saiu do nosso time e foi uma vantagem isso.

Chris: Vocês vão ser instruídos entre episódios o que fazer, eu não vou perder tempo com isso, até mais, vejo vocês no próximo episódio de Survivor: Wawanakwa. Blá blá blá.

**Fim do Capítulo 2 - De novo, maior que eu esperava. Não esperava mais que, o quê, 5000 palavras aqui. Enfim, temos os desafios, um velho, um novo, e muitas novidades! O rumo da história muda, criando diferentes 'sub-plots' com os apresentadores e ajudantes. Também temos novos conflitos sendo criados, e eu imagino que a história fique mais emocionante a partir daqui, já que passamos dessa parte inicial e do primeiro 'plot twist'.**

**Lembrem-se, não quero magoar ninguém - são piadas baseadas na sua 'personalidade' em sala, e se quiser que eu pegue um pouco mais leve, fique a vontade pra pedir, mas no geral, não acho que é nada muito pesado, e mais exagerado que qualquer coisa.**

**Reviews são ótimos, façam um review, por favor!**


End file.
